The Music's the Same
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: SYOC Closed Melody Hudson is returning to McKinley High for her senior year. That same year, her father is bringing back the Glee Club. Can he lead a group of his friends' kids to a national title?
1. Prologue

Melody Hudson walked into the school on the first day of her senior year. She went over to her boyfriend, Jordan Puckerman and gave him a kiss.

"Hey Babe." He greeted her.

"Hey, are you excited to be seniors?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, we are going to rule the school this year." Jordan replied. He then noticed something on the bulletin board. "Hold on, what's this?"

"My dad was bringing back the Glee club this year." Melody stated. "He wants me to be in it. You should be in it with me."

"I'll have to think about it." Jordan declared.

Melody then began to sing to herself in the hallway.

_I'm a still alive but I'm barely breathing  
>Just praying to a god that I don't believe in<br>Cause I got time while she got freedom  
>And when a heart breaks it don't break even<em>

_Her best days will be some of my worst  
>She finally met someone that's gonna put her first<br>While I'm wide awake, she's no trouble sleeping  
>Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even, no<em>

_What am I s'posed to do when the best part of me was always you  
>What am I s'posed to say when I'm all choked up that you're okay<br>I'm falling to pieces yeah, I'm falling to pieces_

Finn and Quinn Hudson (Teacher and Oscar winning actress)

Melody Hudson- Sydney Sierota 17

One girl

Noah and Rachel Puckerman (Screenwriter and Broadway legend)

Two sons

Jake and Marley Puckerman (Winner The Voice and Owner of Breadstix)

Jordan Puckerman-Nick Jonas 18

Sam and Charlie Evans (Taylor Momsen) (Businessman and Doctor)

Avril Evans-Maddie Marlow 15

Mike and Tina Chang (Co-owners of Dance Studio)

One daughter

Kurt and Blaine Hummel (Founder Gay Weekly and Police Officer)

One son

One daughter

Brittany and Santana Pierce (Choreographer and B-movie actress)

One daughter

Artie and Mercedes Abrams (Director and Singer)

One son

Will and Emma Schuester

Daniel Schuester 17

I'll also except two characters not any of the families.

_So I was sick of all of the these stories always having the same couples, so I did some of my own favorite couples. This story takes place in the same universe as my stories Not the Same and Never the Same. The song is "Breakeven" by The Script_

**Full Name:**

**Age:**

**Grade: Only Freshmen and Sophomores except for Daniel who's a Junior**

**Sexuality: **

**Portrayer: No one born before 1990 allowed**

**Clothing Style:**

**Casual Clothes:**

**Formal Clothes:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Personality: **

**History/Home Life: **

**Family:**

**People They Would Be Friends With:**

**People They Would Be Enemies With:**

**People They Would Date:**

**Strengths:**

**Flaws: **

**Dreams: **

**Clubs/Sports:**

**Hobbies:**

**Audition Song: Choose three (English songs only)**

**Storylines: **


	2. Chapter 1

Avril Evans walked into McKinley High. She was starting her sophomore year and was finally coming to terms after being outed the previous year. She had come to terms with that she was a lesbian and she liked it.

"Hey, Bitch, how's it going?" Her friend Katarina Pierce greeted her. She was adopted when she was three months old and her mother Brittany decided to name her after a character from _The Vampire Diaries, _despite her wife Santana telling her that she mixed the names. Nevertheless, the name fit her well because she acted a lot like the character did on the show. "So are you ready for today?"

"Why are you so sure that we'll make the squad?" Avril asked.

"Because we're royalty here." Katarina argued. "Both of my moms were on the squad and so was yours."

"I really don't know if cheerleading is that good of an idea." The blonde argued. "What kind of message does it send to girls?"

"That we can be champions just as much as the boys." The brunette answered. "Plus it's a great way to stay in shape and it helped my mom get into college. Cheerleading is great for a feminist like you. Not to mention there's changing in the locker room with a lot of hot girls."

"They won't let me into that locker room." Avril responded.

"Damn it, Av, stop trying to find trying to ways to get out of this!" Katarina commanded. "You're going to tryouts if I have to drag you."

"Hey, Glee Club auditions are this afternoon." Avril stated as she read a flyer on the wall.

"You are not doing that." Katarina replied. "You're not going to something else."

"They're not until after cheerleading." Avril pointed out. "There's no reason that we can't do both. All of our parents were in Glee club after all."

"Alright, but we're going to do a duet." Katarina agreed. "We should practice."

"What song did you want to sing?" Avril asked.

"You know the song." Kat said with a smile before she started to sing.

_If you want it take it, I should've said it before  
><em>**Tried to hide it fake it, I can't pretend anymore  
>I only wanna die alive never by the hand of a broken heart<br>**_I don't wanna hear you lie tonight now that I've become who I really am_

_**This is the part when I say I don't want ya I'm stronger than I've been before  
>This is the part when I break free cause I can't resist it no more<br>This is the part when I say I don't want ya I'm stronger than I've been before  
>This is the part when I break free cause I can't resist it no more <strong>_

_Thought on your body I came alive, it was lethal, it was fatal  
><em>**And my dreams they felt so right but I woke up every day oh baby**

_**This is the part when I say I don't want ya I'm stronger than I've been before  
>This is the part when I break free cause I can't resist it no more<br>This is the part when I say I don't want ya I'm stronger than I've been before  
>This is the part when I break free cause I can't resist it no more <strong>_

"See, that is why we need to be in Glee club." Avril explained.

"Okay, I'll sing with you." Katarina concurred. "Now we need to go to gym. I don't want to catch you staring at my ass."

"I've seen better." Avril teased before running off.

Elsewhere in the school, Harper Hudson began to look for her sister. She needed someone to show her around. It was bad enough that Melody's meeting with her advisor meant that she had to ride with her dad. She knew that she had a lot to live up to because Melody was projected to be valedictorian, just like their mother was. So got mostly good grades, but every now and then, she got a B and on top of everything, her dad was a teacher.

She found Melody as she was talking to her boyfriend. She ran over to her side.

"Hey, there you are." She remarked. "How did the meeting go?"

"Good, I've started working on my apps to Stanford and Harvard." Melody replied.

"You know it's only the start of the year." Harper responded.

"Yeah, but these are very competitive schools." Melody pointed out. "I don't really have time to hang out right now."

Harper held her cardigan together as her sister walked away. She was kind of nervous about high school. She had been so popular in middle school, but now she was back at the bottom.

_I can hold my breath, I can bite my tongue  
>I can stay awake for days if that's what you want<br>Be your number one  
>I can fake a smile, I can force a laugh<br>I can dance and play the part if that's what you ask  
>Give you all I am<em>

_I can do it  
>I can do it<br>I can do it_

_But I'm only human and I bleed when I fall down  
>I'm only human and I crash and I break down<br>Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
>You build me up and then I fall apart cause I'm only human<em>

_I'm only human, I'm only human  
>Just a little human <em>

_I can take so much, till I've had enough _

_Cause I'm only human and I bleed when I fall down  
>I'm only human and I crash and I break down<br>Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
>You build me up and then I fall apart cause I'm only human<em>

As she continued to walk, she walked right into a girl with blonde hair wearing a lot of leather as miniskirt, jacket, corset, and boots.

"Watch it." She remarked.

"Sorry." Harper apologized, lips quivering. She kind of expected the girl to try to take her lunch money.

"Let me guess, freshman?" The girl asked.

"Yes." The younger girl replied. "My name's…Harper…Harper Hudson."

"Call me Samantha." The punky girl stated. "You look lost. Where's your first class?"

"I have Freshman English with Mr. Rutherford." Harper explained.

"Mr. Rutherford's room is down the hall and to the right." Samantha explained. "He doesn't really like it when people are late."

Harper ran off in the direction of the class.

"Are you scaring freshmen?" Samantha's best friend Kelly Desmond asked. He was African-American with curly hair, but not exactly in an afro.

"No, I was just telling her where to go." Samantha answered. "Why do people think I'm scary?"

"All that leather is practically a second skin." Kelly quipped.

"Ha-ha." She deadpanned. "So I heard that there's going to be Glee Club tryouts today."

"Actually they're called auditions." Kelly pointed out. "Are you going?"

"I was thinking about it." She admitted.

After school, Finn Hudson sat in the auditorium. It was his first year officially running Glee Club. He hoped that enough people would show up, even though he could count on Harper and Melody. He was holding auditions to see if more people were interested. He knew a few of his friends' kids were there, but didn't know if they would show up.

Samantha was the first one to walk up. Finn was a little bit surprised by her appearance.

"My name is Samantha Prentiss and I will be singing 'Decode' by Paramore." She announced.

_How can I decide on what's right when you're clouding up my mind  
>I can't win your losing fight all the time<br>Not gonna ever own what's mine when you're always taking sides  
>But you won't take away my pride, no not this time not this time<em>

_How did we get here  
>Well I used to know you so well<br>How did we get here  
>Well I think I know<em>

As soon as she was done, Kelly walked onto the stage.

"My name is Kelly Desmond and I will be singing 'Black or White' by Michael Jackson." He declared.

_I took my baby on a Saturday bang  
>Boy is that girl with you<br>Yes we're one and the same_

_Now I believe in miracles_  
><em>And a miracle has happened tonight<em>

_But, if you're thinkin' about my baby_  
><em>It don't matter if you're black or white<em>

_They print my message in the Saturday Sun_  
><em>I had to tell them I ain't second to none<em>

_And I told about equality and it's true_  
><em>Either you're wrong or you're right<em>

_But, if you're thinkin' about my baby_  
><em>It don't matter if you're black or white<em>

Finn was pleased with the first round of auditions. If he could get more like them, he had a feeling it would be a good year. _  
><em>

So we met our first group. There are still spots open. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 2

Veronica "Ronnie" Hummel walked into school. It was the second day of her freshman year. She had done much on her first day. She ran her hair through her short dyed-blonde hair. The thing that she hated most was that she hadn't made any friends on her first day. She wore a pink pleated dress with purple converse.

She began to look around anyone that she might know. She wasn't sure if anyone would want to talk to a freshman. It didn't help that she was shy and a lot of people thought that she was weird. She walked down the hallway and without looking where she was going. She then crashed right into someone.

"I'm sorry." She apologized before she realized that she knew the person. She knew that afro and glasses any day. "Elijah. I'm so glad that you're here."

He was Elijah Puckerman, the son of Noah and Rachel Puckerman. He was a bit of a nerd. Okay, a bit was putting it kind of lightly. He was a pretty big nerd. He loved comic books and musicals and sucked at sports.

"Hey, Ronnie, how is high school going for you?" He asked her with a smile.

"Well I don't really know anyone yet." She admitted.

"You should probably join some clubs." Elijah suggested. "They're a great way to meet people."

"I don't know. I guess I could join chess club or something." Ronnie remarked.

"That's probably not the best place to meet people." He interjected. "I was going to audition for Glee Club this afternoon."

"Oh my uncle Finn is leading that." She remembered. He wasn't her real uncle like her Uncle Cooper because he was actually her father Kurt's stepbrother. "My dads had a lot of fun in that. Yeah, I think that I want to do that."

"Did you have a song that you wanted to sing?" Elijah asked.

"I think so." Ronnie answered.

"Then let's go to the auditorium so you can sing it." Elijah suggested as he grabbed her hand. The place was empty and she wasn't entirely sure what to do. "Haven't you ever wanted to be on stage before? This is your chance to practice for your audition."

Ronnie nervously began to sing. As the song went on, she tried to dance. She looked like she was having fun even though it was pretty clear that she was a pretty bad dancer.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes and the flashback starts<br>I'm standing there on the balcony in summer air  
>See the lights, see the party, the ballrooms<br>See you make your way through the crowd and say hello  
>Little did I know<em>

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
>And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"<br>And I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go  
>And I said<em>

"_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story, baby just say yes<br>Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel  
>This love is difficult, but it's real<br>Don't be afraid we'll make out of this mess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes"<em>

_I got tired of waiting wondering if you were ever coming around  
>My faith in you was fading when I met on the outskirts of town<br>And I said_

"_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come"<br>Is this in my head I don't know to think  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said<em>

"_Marry me Juliet, you never have to be alone  
>I love you and that's all I really know<br>I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
>It's a love story baby just say yes"<em>

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

Elsewhere in the school, Vanessa Chang was heading to her first class. It was the second day and she already had a crush. The girl's name was Samantha Prentiss and she had a bit of a punky look to her. She had a bit of a punk style herself, so it was easy to see what attracted her.

Vanessa was someone who liked to dance but she liked two opposite ends of the spectrum. She loved both hip-hop dancing and ballet. It was basically like she was in a _Step Up_ movie. Her parents had raised her to love to dance, but liking girls was something that just came to her. She actually wasn't sure what she was. She might have been a lesbian, but wasn't entirely sure how to find out. All that she knew was her previos relationship with a boy hadn't gone very well.

She could even see him. His name was Donovan Puckerman. He was tall with long brown hair. He was Elijah's older brother. Things started to go south as soon as he began to become a bully. She still kind of liked him, but he wouldn't open up to her at all, even though she knew something was wrong. There was one song that she could always sing to make herself feel better.

_Hey baby even though I hate ya, I wanna love ya I want you  
>And even though I can't forgive ya, I really want to I want you<br>Tell me tell me why can't you leave me  
>Cause even I shouldn't want I gotta have it I want you <em>

_Head in the clouds got no weight on my shoulder  
>I should be wiser and realize that I've got <em>

_One less problem without ya  
>I got one less problem without ya<br>I got one less problem without ya  
>I got one less one less problem<br>One less problem without ya  
>I got one less problem without ya<br>I got one less problem without ya  
>I got one less one less problem<em>

She then began to rap the bridge, cutting a few parts.

_Smart money betting I'll be better off without you  
>In no time I'll be forgetting all about you<br>You saying that you know but I really, really doubt you  
>Know that my life is easier when I aint around you<br>No biggie, I'm thinking I'm too much stressing  
>I'm thinking I like the thought of you more than I like your presence<br>And the best thing now is probably for you to exit  
>I let you go, let you back I finally learned my lesson<br>No half-stepping, either you want it or you just playing  
>I'm listening to you knowing I can't believe what you're saying<br>There's a million yous so baby boo don't be dumb  
>I got 99 problems but you won't be one <em>

_One less problem without ya  
>I got one less problem without ya<br>I got one less problem without ya  
>I got one less one less problem<br>One less problem without ya  
>I got one less problem without ya<br>I got one less problem without ya  
>I got one less one less problem<em>

Donovan couldn't help but feel hurt when he looked at Vanessa. He wasn't even entirely sure why she had broken up with him. Though, there were a lot of things that he couldn't figure out. The main thing was that he couldn't figure out why he was so depressed. He didn't have too bad of a life. He had a mother and father and a nice, albeit geeky little brother. There wasn't a lot wrong, but he was still depressed.

"What are you looking at Fabio?" He asked, noticing an onlooker.

"Fabio" was a young man named Silas Abrams. He was the son of Artie and Mercedes Abrams. He had a flowing mane of curly brown hair and was brown a red hoodie and jeans.

"Nothing." Silas replied.

"That's what I thought so get out of here." Donovan shouted at him. Silas walked down the hall.

"Don't tell me that you a crush on the bully." Daniel Schuester teased him. Daniel was one of the only other gay guys that Silas knew, but the two of them couldn't stand each other.

"Can you go be a stereotype somewhere else?" Silas requested. The main reason that Silas didn't like him was that Daniel was very flamboyant while Silas was more reserved in his demeanor.

"Sorry, but you're too interesting to ignore." Daniel replied. "I could watch your plight all day."

Later in the day, Ronnie found her twin brother Ajax, better known as Jaxie. The two of them used to be very close, but he had gone to military school after being kicked out of middle school.

"I've been looking for you all day." She told him.

"Well, I'm here. So what do you want?" Jaxie asked.

"I want to talk to my brother." Ronnie stated. "Are you going to go to Glee club auditions this afternoon?"

"Sure, why not?" He responded.

In the auditorium, Finn was preparing for his second round of auditions. Silas was the first one up.

"My name is Silas Abrams and I will be singing 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons." He announced.

_When the days are cold and the cards all fold  
>And the saints we see are all made of gold<br>When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail  
>Are the worst of all and the blood's run stale<em>

_I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you  
>But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide<br>No matter what we breed, we are made of greed  
>This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come<em>

_When you feel my ear, look into my eyes  
>It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide<br>Don't get too close, it's dark inside  
>It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide<em>

Next up was Elijah. Finn smiled upon seeing him because they had been pretty close growing up.

"My name is Elijah Puckerman and I will be singing 'Viva La Vida' by Coldplay." He announced.

_I used to rule the world, seas would rise when I gave the word  
>Now in the morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets I used to own<br>I used to roll the dice, feel the fear in my enemies' eyes  
>Listen as the crowd would sing "Now the old king is dead, long like the king"<br>One minute I held the key, next the walls were closed on me  
>I discovered that my castle stands, on pillars of salt, pillars of sand<em>

_I hear Jerusalem bells ringing, Roman cavalry choirs singing  
>Be my mirror, my sword and shield, my missionaries in a foreign field<br>For some reason I can't explain, I know St Peter will call my name  
>Never an honest word, but that was when I ruled the world<em>

The last audition was Daniel. Finn couldn't help appreciate the irony, even though he hadn't actually ever auditioned for the Glee Club.

"My name is Daniel Schuester and I will be singing 'Landslide' by Fleetwood Mac." He declared.

_I took my love and I took it down  
>I climbed and I turned around<br>And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
>Till the landslide brought me down<br>Oh mirror in the sky what is love  
>Can the child within my heart rise above<br>Can I sail through the changing ocean tides  
>Can I handle the seasons of my life<em>

_Well I've been afraid of changing cause I built my life around you  
>But times makes you bolder even children get older<br>And I'm getting older too, oh I'm getting older too_

The next morning Finn put up the names from the auditions. He had been a little surprised that Jordan hadn't shown up and so had Melody.

**McKinley High Glee Club 2031**

**Melody Hudson  
>Daniel Schuester<br>Avril Evans  
>Harper Hudson<br>Katarina Pierce  
>Ajax Hummel<br>Silas Abrams  
>Elijah Puckerman<br>Donovan Puckerman  
>Vanessa Chang<br>Veronica Hummel  
>Kelly Desmond<br>Samantha Prentiss**

So there's the first piece of drama. Jordan's not in the Glee Club. This chapter introduces the rest of the characters. The songs are "Love Story" by Taylor Swift and "Problem" by Ariana Grande featuring Big Sean and Iggy Azalea. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 3

The thirteen members gathered in the choir room for their first meeting of the year on Wednesday afternoon. Finn took the time to welcome them.

"So you guys are the Glee Club." He stated. "Since we have a short week, there's not going to be a theme. Melody, how about you come up here and sing something?"

_There's a humming in the restless summer air  
>And we're slipping off the course that we prepared<br>But in all chaos there is calculation  
>Dropping glasses just to hear them break<br>You've been drinking like the world was gonna end  
>Took a shiner from the fist of your best friend<br>It's clear that someone's gotta go  
>We mean it, but we promise we're not mean<em>

_And the cry goes out  
>They lose their minds for us<br>And how it plays out  
>Now we're in the ring<br>And we're coming for blood_

_You can try to take us, but we're the gladiators  
>Everyone a rager, but secretly they're saviors<br>Glory and gore go hand and hand, that's why we're making headlines  
>You can try to take us, but victory's contagious<em>

_No one round's good at keeping their eyes closed  
>The sun's starting to light up when we're walking home<em>**  
><strong>_Tired little laughs, gold life promises, we'll always win at this  
>I don't ever think about it, it's alright if you do it's fine<br>We gladiate but I guess we're really fighting ourselves  
>Roughing up our minds so we're ready when the kill time comes<br>Wide awake in bed, words in my brain, "Secretly you love this  
>Do you even wanna go free?" Let me in the ring, I'll show you what that big word means<em>

_You can try to take us, but we're the gladiators  
>Everyone a rager, but secretly they're saviors<br>Glory and gore go hand and hand, that's why we're making headlines  
>You can try to take us, but victory's contagious<em>

"Alright, this meeting is adjourned." Finn declared. Everyone left the room.

"That was pretty good." Jaxie told Melody as she was leaving.

"Well it looks like little Jaxie Hummel is all grown up." She teased him. "It seems like only yesterday I was babysitting you."

"Don't mock me. I'm in high school now." He stated.

"How was military school?" She questioned.

"They couldn't handle me." He replied. "So I heard that you had a boyfriend, so why isn't he here now?"

"I don't know." She admitted. It actually really upset and she needed to talk to him about it.

She went to Jordan's house with intentions of doing just that. However, she found that she couldn't resist having sex with him first.

"So why didn't you audition for the Glee club?" She asked as she was getting dressed.

"I didn't have time for it." Jordan replied.

"You know that this kind of stuff is important to me." Melody stated, standing up in her underwear.

"Sorry, maybe I'll do something about it later." He apologized. She didn't want to admit that he made her so angry sometimes. It was still hard for her to resist him and his body.

The next day, Vanessa decided that it would be a good idea for her to just approach Samantha and see what she would say to her.

"Hi." She greeted the punky blonde.

"Hey." Samantha replied. "You're Vanessa, right?"

"Yes." The Asian girl confirmed. "So I was wondering if you…I don't know wanted to get coffee sometime or something."

"You mean like a date?" Samantha asked.

"No, not like a date." Vanessa babbled. She then realized what she was doing. "Yes, like a date."

"You're very cute, but I don't think that I'm interested." Samantha answered.

"Why not?" Vanessa asked, tilting her head.

"You're not my type." The blonde answered before she walked away. Vanessa began to sing as she walked away.

_Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain  
>I leave my heart open but it stays right there empty for days<br>She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones  
>It seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone<em>

At the same time, Samantha was singing the same song.

**And I'll be gone, gone tonight the ground beneath my feet is open wide  
>The way that I've been holding on too tight with nothing in between<strong>

They then sang in unison.

_**The story of my life I take her home  
>I drive all night to keep her warm and time is frozen<br>The story of my life I give her hope  
>I spend her love until she's broke inside<br>The story of my life**_

_And I'll be waiting for this time to come around  
><em>**But running after you is like chasing the clouds**

_The story of my life I take her home  
>I drive all night to keep her warm and time is frozen<br>__**The story of my life I give her hope  
>I spend her love until she's broke inside<br>The story of my life  
><strong>__The story of my life  
><em>**The story of my life**

Samantha headed to class. She couldn't help but notice how attractive her teacher Ms. Wilde was. She knew that nothing would ever happen, but she still couldn't help but stare at the way that the way her legs looked, covered in hose in that short skirt. She couldn't help but wonder if it was common for lesbians to crush on their teachers. She was also pretty sure that the woman wasn't trying to arouse her, but it definitely did. Maybe it was her way of making sure that the students paid attention to her.

"So welcome to American History." She remarked. "Let's start with the country's original founders: The Native Americans. Now the popular theory of how people first got here was through the Bering Strait, which is believed to have been a land bridge at the time."

She tried her best to take notes and also not fantasize about the things that she wanted Ms. Wilde to do to her.

Later in the day, Harper decided to try to talk to her sister at lunch. She was still struggling to get used to high school. There were so many people at the school and it was becoming easy for her to get lost in the crowds.

She noticed that Melody wasn't sitting with Jordan and couldn't help but wonder if the two of them were experiencing problems.

"Is everything okay with you and Jordan?" She asked.

"Yes, things are fine." Melody assured her. "What did you need to talk about?"

"I guess I'm just having a hard time here." Her sister explained. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You need to make some friends." Melody told her. "High school is a lot easier when you have people that you can talk to and hang out with. There are plenty of people in Glee Club. You should start there. "

"How are you so good at talking to people?" Harper questioned.

"It's just something that I learned to do over time." Melody explained. "Aunt Charlie taught me a few things. You know you could always talk to Avril. She was a freshman more recently than me."

"I'm pretty sure that her freshman year was worse than anything I'll experience." The younger Hudson declared. "But thanks for the help. I'll try to make some friends."

"It helps me get points for my community service." Melody declared. "Hey, maybe I should start a group for freshman advising."

Harper smiled. She knew that Melody's drive was her greatest strength.

She went to a table and noticed Elijah sitting by himself. She decided to sit by him.

"Hi, Harper." He greeted her. "How are you doing today? Do you like high school?"

"I'm not really decided on any of that yet." She admitted. She also made note that he was kind of cute in a nerdy way. She wasn't looking to date yet, but she would remain open to the possibility.

"Well how do you like Glee club?" He questioned.

"I guess it's okay." Harper stated.

"It'll probably get better when you start to sing some stuff." Elijah offered.

That afternoon, she decided to take his advice and volunteered to sing.

_Oh the life she has seen, oh the meaner side of me  
>They took away the prophet's dream for a prophet on the street<br>Cause she's stronger than you know  
>A heart of steel starts to grow<em>

_All his life he's been told he'll be nothing when he's old  
>All the kicks and all the blows, he won't ever let it show<br>Cause he's stronger than you know  
>A heart of steel starts to grow<em>

_When you've been fighting for it all your life  
>You've been struggling to make things right<br>That's how a superhero learns to fly  
><em>_Every day every hour turn that pain into power  
><em>_You've been fighting for it all your life  
>You've been working every day and night<br>That's how a superhero learns to fly  
>Every day every hour turn that pain into power<em>

_She's got lions in your heart a fire in your soul  
><em>_He's got a beat in his belly so hard to control  
>Cause they've too much hits gone blow for blow<em>  
><em>Now light a match stand back watch him explode<em>

_She's got lions in your heart a fire in your soul  
>He's got a beat in his belly so hard to control<br>Cause they've too much hits gone blow for blow  
>Now light a match stand back watch him explode<em>

_When you've been fighting for it all your life  
>You've been struggling to make things right<br>That's how a superhero learns to fly  
><em>_Every day every hour turn that pain into power  
><em>_You've been fighting for it all your life  
>You've been working every day and night<br>That's how a superhero learns to fly  
>Every day every hour turn that pain into power<em>

_You've been fighting for it all your life  
><em>_You've been struggling to make things right  
>That's how a superhero learns to fly<em>

"That was great, Harper." Finn declared as he gave her a round of applause. He really was happy that both of his girls had joined the club.

Elijah decided to follow her up with one of his own.

_I took a walk around this world to ease my troubled mind  
>I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time<br>But I watch the world float to the dark side of the moon  
>I feel there's nothing I can do yeah<em>

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
>After all I knew I feel it had something to do with you<br>I really don't mind what happens now and then  
>As long as you'll be my friend at the end<em>

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman  
>If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand<br>I'll keep you by my side with my superman might  
>Kryptonite<em>

_You call me strong you call me weak but still your secrets I will keep  
>You took for granted all the times I never let you down<br>You stumbled in and bumped your head if not for me than you'd be dead  
>I picked you up put you back on solid ground <em>

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman  
>If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand<br>I'll keep you by my side with my superman might  
>Kryptonite<br>If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman  
>If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand<br>I'll keep you by my side with my superman might  
>Kryptonite<em>

The next day, Vanessa realized that she needed to figure out what she was going to do. She needed to decide whether it would be worth it to keep pursuing Samantha or if she should try to find another girl to explore her feelings toward women with. She did know that there was one than one lesbian at McKinley. She just needed to find out who they were.

After school, Finn got everyone on stage to prepare their first group number. Jaxie and Melody were singing the leads.

_What are you waiting for  
>What are you waiting for<em>

_Are you waiting on a lightning strike  
>Are you waiting for the perfect night<br>Are you waiting till the time is right  
>What are you waiting for<em>

**Don't you wanna learn to deal with fear  
>Don't you wanna take the wheel and steer<br>Don't you wait another minute here  
>What are you waiting for<br>What are you waiting for**

_**Gotta go and reach for the top, believe in every dream that you got  
>You only live it once so tell me what are you what are you waiting for<br>You know you gotta give it your all, and don't you be afraid if you fall  
>You only live it once so tell me what are you what are you waiting for<strong>_

_Tell me what you're waiting for (_**Tell me what you're waiting for)  
>Show me what you really want (<strong>_Show me what you really want)  
>What you gonna saving it for (<em>**What you gonna save it for)  
>So what you really waiting for (<strong>_So what you really waiting for)  
>Tell me what you're waiting for (<em>**Tell me what you're waiting for)  
>Show me what you really want (<strong>_Show me what you really want)  
>What you gonna saving it for (<em>**What you gonna save it for)  
>So what you really waiting for (<strong>_So what you really waiting for)_

_Everybody's gonna make mistakes but everybody's got a choice to make  
><em>**Everybody needs a leap of faith, when are you taking yours  
>What are you waiting for<strong>

_**Gotta go and reach for the top, believe in every dream that you got  
>You only live it once so tell me what are you what are you waiting for<br>You know you gotta give it your all, and don't you be afraid if you fall  
>You only live it once so tell me what are you what are you waiting for<br>Gotta go and reach for the top, believe in every dream that you got  
>What are you what are you waiting for<br>You know you gotta give it your all,  
>You only live it once so tell me what are you what are you waiting for<strong>_

_**What are you what are you waiting for **_

He had a feeling it was going to be a good year.

So there's a potential love triangle building between Jaxie, Melody, and Jordan. Also Samantha has a crush on Kitty. The songs are "Glory and Gore" by Lorde, "Story of My Life" by One Direction, "Superheroes" by The Script, "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down, and "What Are You Waiting For" by Nickelback. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 4

On Monday morning, the Glee Club began their first official meeting. Finn decided to write on the board.

"Winning." He stated.

"Dad, are you going through a Charlie Sheen phase?" Harper interrupted and the rest of the teens laughed.

"No, our assignment this week is songs about winning." Finn explained. "I realize that we haven't won anything yet, but I want to instill that winning attitude into your minds. Does anyone have anything that they want to share?"

"I'll go." Avril volunteered.

_There you are, looking just the same as you did last time I touched you  
>Here I am close to getting tangled up inside the thought of you<br>Do you love him as much as I love her  
>Will that love be strong when old feelings start to stir<em>

_Looks like we made it, left each other on the way to another love  
>Looks like we made it or I thought so till today until you were there everywhere<br>And I could taste was love the way we made it _

_Oh, we made it _

_Looks like we made it, left each other on the way to another love  
>Looks like we made it or I thought so till today until you were there everywhere<br>And I could taste was love the way we made it _

_Looks like we made it_

"Okay…that might not be the best example." Finn commented and Avril frowned.

She then walked out of the room. She couldn't believe that she had chosen a bad song. She really hated it when she failed.

Katarina came to meet her in the hallway. She could see that her friend was down.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it." The brunette urged her. "I thought you sounded great and it was still a good song even if it didn't really fit the theme."

"Thanks." Avril declared before she wiped her eyes and looked at Kat.

"It's too bad that I'm not gay because I would probably make a great girlfriend." Katarina stated.

"You'll probably be a good girlfriend to someone." Avril assured her. "You're not, are you?"

Katarina just glared at her.

"I was just checking." She replied. "So did you have any songs that you wanted to sing this week?"

"I don't know. I haven't really decided yet." Kat declared. "Now come on, we need to get to the gym. I wonder if we can get out of playing sports to work on our routine."

"I doubt it." Avril opined as she played with the skirt of her uniform. They were currently in the summer variant that had an exposed midriff. The school did have rules about bellybuttons showing, but they made exceptions for cheerleaders. Avril thought it was unfair and normally she would fight against it, but she found out that it actually was practical for reducing sweaty clothes. They would wear more when it started to get warmer.

Silas began to walk to class as he noticed Daniel heading to his own. He didn't understand why the other gay guy that he knew had to be such a jerk to him. He didn't really have time for that. He needed to figure what song he was going sing during the week. He had a few that he was thinking of, but he wanted to make sure that they were really about winning.

"What are you doing Fairy Boy?" Donovan asked.

"I'm going to class. Are you going to punch me for that?" Silas questioned.

"I was thinking about it." The taller guy declared.

"Do you ever get tired of being like this?" Silas asked him.

"You talk too much." Donovan said before slamming him into a locker.

Once he was alone, Donovan went and began to cry by himself.

That afternoon in Glee, Kelly was singing his interpretation of a winning song.

_I don't wanna talk about things we've gone through  
>Though it's hurting me now it's history<br>I've played all my cards and that's what you've done too  
>Nothing more to say no more ace to play<em>

The winner takes it all  
>The loser's standing small<br>Beside the victory  
>That's her destiny<p>

_But tell me does she kiss like I used to kiss you?  
>Does it feel the same when she calls your name?<br>Somewhere deep inside you must know I miss you  
>But what can I say rules must be obeyed<em>

The judges will decide, the likes of me abide  
>Spectators of the show, always staying low<br>The game is on again, a lover or a friend  
>A big thing or a small, the winner takes it all<p>

_I don't wanna talk if it makes you feel sad  
>And I understand you've come to shake my hand<br>I apologize if it makes you feel bad  
>Seeing me so tense no self-confidence<br>But you see the winner takes it all  
>The winner takes it all...<em>

After school, Kelly decided to go talk to the cheerleader that he had his eye on,

"Hi." He said to Avril.

"Sorry, gay, go talk to my friend." Avril suggested, pointing at Katarina.

Avril on the other hand was looking to talk to someone. She knew one of the girls' dads since he was best friends with her dad. He noticed that she had dyed her hair since the last time they had met.

"Hey, I was just coming over to see if you remembered me." She said to Ronnie.

"Where would I know you from?" Ronnie asked.

"I was at your dads' 10-year anniversary party a few years ago." Avril explained. She wasn't even sure why she kept doing it. She just figured that after a little while some girl would have to say yes.

"Yeah, I think I do remember you." Ronnie replied. "You had a pixie cut, didn't you?"

"Yes that was the worst hair style that I ever had." Avril said with a laugh. She was glad that she had made an impression on her.

"Really I would think that it would be easier to manage." The freshman opined.

"It was but I had to wear the same hairstyle every day." The sophomore explained. "Do you wanna go get coffee?"

The two of them went to the Lima Bean. She wasn't sure if Ronnie knew what she was asking, but was still glad that she didn't say no. The two of them sat at a table across from each other.

"So you're a freshman, right?" Avril asked. Ronnie nodded. "How do you like high school?"

"It's fine." She replied.

"Have you seen any good movies lately?" Avril continued. The other girl just stared at her. "I'm sorry. I haven't really been on too many dates."

"Dates? This isn't a date." Ronnie remarked.

"I asked you on a date." Avril stated.

"You asked me if I wanted coffee." Ronnie argued. "I think you need to take me home."

Avril couldn't believe that she had screwed up again and wound up on a date with a girl who wasn't interested.

In the morning, Ronnie began to sing a song from one of her favorite artists.

_I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind  
>The time that we stood with our shaking hands, the crowds and stands went wild<br>We were the kings and the queens and they read off our names  
>The night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same<br>You held your head like a hero on a history book page  
>It was the end of a decade, but the start of an age<em>

_Long live the walls we crashed through, how the kingdoms light shined just for me and you  
>I was screaming long live all the magic we made, and bring on all the pretenders I'm not afraid<br>Long live all the mountains we moved I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
>I was screaming long live that look on your face and bring on all the pretenders<br>One day we will be remembered_

_Hold on to spinning around, confetti falls to the ground  
>May these memories break our fall<em>

_Will you take a moment, promise me this  
>That you'll stand by me forever but if God forbid fate should step in<br>And force us into a goodbye, if you have children someday  
>When they point to the pictures, please tell them my name<br>Tell them how the crowds went wild  
>Tell them how I hope they shine<em>

_Long live the walls we crashed through, how the kingdoms light shined just for me and you  
>I was screaming long live all the magic we made, and bring on all the pretenders I'm not afraid<br>Long live all the mountains we moved I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
>And long, long live that look on your face and bring on all the pretenders<br>One day we will be remembered_

Daniel walked through the halls. Most people didn't know that he was gay, his parents, Finn, and Silas, who had met at Scandals. The two of them didn't really like each other. He saw a signup sheet for the dance team and noticed that it wouldn't conflict with Glee, so he took the pen.

"That's the dance team signup." One of the jocks told him. "Unless you're a fruitcake."

"What did you call me?" Daniel asked angrily as he prepared to punch the guy. He shoved him backwards and the other guy was about to swing.

"HEY, KNOCK IT OFF!" Finn declared as he pulled Daniel away. He dragged him to the choir room so he could cool down. "I should tell your dad about this."

"Finn, please don't." Daniel begged. "He'll ground me."

"I'm not going to, but I think you need to sing something to let your anger out." Finn instructed.

Daniel opened his mouth and began to sing.

_Now that it's all said and done, I can't believe you were the one  
>To build me up and tear me down like an old abandoned house<br>What you said when you left just left me cold and out of breath  
>I felt if I was in way too deep, guess I let you get the best of me<em>

_Well I never saw it coming, I should've started running a long, long time ago  
>And I never thought I'd doubt you, I'm better off without you more than you more than you know<br>I'm slowly getting closure, I guess it's really over, I'm finally getting better  
>And now I'm picking up the pieces, I'm spending all of these years putting my heart back together<br>It's the day I thought I'd never get through  
>I got over you<em>

_Well I never saw it coming, I should've started running a long, long time ago  
>And I never thought I'd doubt you, I'm better off without you more than you more than you know<em>

_Well I never saw it coming, I should've started running a long, long time ago  
>And I never thought I'd doubt you, I'm better off without you more than you more than you know<br>I'm slowly getting closure, I guess it's really over, I'm finally getting better  
>And now I'm picking up the pieces, I'm spending all of these years putting my heart back together<br>Whoa well I'm putting my heart back together  
>Whoa cause I got over you<br>I got over, I got over you  
>It's the day I thought I'd never get through<br>I got over you_

"Do you feel better?" Finn asked. Daniel nodded. "I also think that you should consider coming out."

At the end of the week, they were performing a number together with Katarina and Donovan singing lead.

_I've paid my dues, time after time  
>I've done my sentence but committed no crime<br>And bad mistakes I've made a few  
>I've had my share of sand kicked in my but I pulled through<em>

_And I need to go on and on and on and on _

_**We are the champions my friends  
>And we'll keeping on fighting till the end<br>We are the champions, we are the champions  
>No time for losers cause we are the champions of the world<strong>_

**I've taken my bows and my curtains calls  
>You've brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it I thank you all<br>But it's been no bed of roses, no pleasure cruise  
>I consider it a challenge before the whole human and I never lose <strong>

_**We are the champions my friends  
>And we'll keeping on fighting till the end<br>We are the champions, we are the champions  
>No time for losers cause we are the champions<br>We are the champions my friends  
>And we'll keeping on fighting till the end<br>We are the champions, we are the champions  
>No time for losers cause we are the champions of the world<strong>_

Late at night, Avril and Kat were in the former's room for a sleepover. They were wearing outfits. A navy tank top and pink pants for Kat and pink tank and navy pants for Avril.

"So how did things go with that guy?" Avril asked.

"They went pretty well." Kat explained. "So did things go with that girl. Nowhere, eh? Don't worry, we'll find you a girlfriend."

"I hope so." Avril replied.

So WINNING! Avril and Ronnie's date obviously didn't work out and Daniel's got some issues. The songs are "Looks Like We Made It" by Barry Manilow, "The Winner Takes It All" by ABBA, "Long Live" by Taylor Swift, "Over You" by Daughtry, and "We Are the Champions" by Queen


	6. Chapter 5

"This week's assignment is about a man from England. He was one of the most important performers of the 70s and continued to be popular into the 80s. He rocked the world in 1986 when he said that he was gay. Does anyone know who I'm talking about?" Finn asked.

"Freddie Mercury?" Vanessa guessed.

"No, Freddie never actually came out of the closet." Finn explained. He looked around the room. "Melody?"

"It's Elton John." The senior stated.

"Correct and this week, we will be covering his songs." Finn explained. "The floor is now open for anyone who wants to sing something by him."

Avril decided that she wanted to walk up there to sing a song that described what she was feeling.

_Don't wish it away, don't look at it like it's forever  
>Between you and me I could honestly say that things can only get better<br>And while I'm away, dust out the demons on the inside  
>And it won't be long till you and me run to the place in our hearts where we hide<em>

_And I guess that's why they call it the blues  
>Time on my hands could be time spent with you<br>Laughing like children, living like lovers, rolling like thunder under the covers  
>And I guess that's why they call it the blues<em>

_Wait on me girl, cry in the night if it helps  
>But more than ever I simply love you more than I love life itself<em>

_And I guess that's why they call it the blues  
>Time on my hands could be time spent with you<br>Laughing like children, living like lovers, rolling like thunder under the covers  
>And I guess that's why they call it the blues<br>(Laughing like children, rolling like thunder) And I guess that's why they call it the blues  
>(Laughing like children, rolling like thunder) And I guess that's why they call it the blues<br>And I guess that's why they call it the blues_

She walked out of the room with a frown on her face. She just wanted someone to love her. She knew that it was shallow and unrealistic to expect love in high school, but that was happened to her parents.

"You sounded really good in there." Vanessa told her in the hallway. She then took out a sheet of paper. "I don't know if this is weird or not, but here's my number. I have dance lessons from 5:00 to 6:00, but I'm usually free after that."

She walked away, leaving Avril a little bit confused as to what just happened.

"It looks like you have a date." Kat told her as she appeared behind her.

"Well she said that I can ask her out on a date." Avril corrected.

"Still, this is great news and I need to be there to help you get ready for your first dyke date." Katarina declared.

"Could you not say it like that?" Avril requested. "I don't even know if this is going to go anywhere."

"Trust me. This is going to go somewhere." Kat assured her.

At lunch, Melody found herself in Jaxie's presence once again.

"So how are things going with your boyfriend?" He asked.

"You probably shouldn't try to mess around with me." Melody remarked. "Jordan won't like it."

At that moment, Jordan walked up.

"Are you macking on my girl?" He asked. Melody scowled because she didn't like being treated like a piece of property.

"We were just talking." Jaxie responded.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" Jordan replied. "You know this isn't something that you want to fight me over."

"Maybe I do." Jaxie argued.

"Okay, boys, you need to stop this." Melody tried to mediate. Jordan then began to sing.

_It's getting late, I haven't seen my date so tell me when the boys get here  
>It's 7:00 and I wanna rock wanna get a belly full of beer<br>My old man's drunker than a bar full of winos and my old lady she don't care  
>My sister's looking cute in her braces and her boots and a handful of grease in her hair<em>

_Don't give us none of your aggravation, we've had it with your discipline  
>Saturday night's alright for fighting, get a little action in<br>Get about as oiled as a diesel train, gonna set this town alight  
>Cause Saturday's night the night I like Saturday night's alright, alright, alright<em>

Jaxie then began to sing his verse.

**Packed pretty tight in here tonight  
>I'm looking for a woman to see me right<br>I could use a little muscle to get what I need  
>I'll drink a little Jack and scream out "She's with me"<br>A couple sounds that I really like  
>Are the sounds of a switchblade and a motorbike<br>I'm a juvenile product of the working class  
>Whose best floats from the bottom of a glass <strong>

_**Don't give us none of your aggravation, we've had it with your discipline  
>Saturday night's alright for fighting, get a little action in<br>Get about as oiled as a diesel train, gonna set this town alight  
>Cause Saturday's night the night I like Saturday night's alright, alright, alright<strong>_

Melody was a little bit surprised that she didn't actually see them trading blows. She knew that she was about to enter a very messy situation.

"Okay, stop it! I am something that you can just fight over and the winner gets me!" Melody interrupted. "I'm going to decide who I want to be with, so both of you leave me alone until I get the chance."

After school, Melody wasn't done with what she was saying and decided to sing it.

_I was justified when I was five  
>Raising cane, I spit in your eye<br>Times are changing, now the poor get fat  
>But the fever's gonna catch you when the bitch gets back<em>

_Eat meat on Friday that's alright  
>Even like steak on a Saturday night<br>I can bitch the best at your social do's  
>I get high in the evening sniffing pots of glue<em>

_I'm a bitch, I'm a bitch, oh the bitch is back  
>Stone cold sober as a matter of fact, I can bitch, I can bitch<br>`Cause I'm better than you, it's the way that I move  
>The things that I do<em>

_I entertain by picking brains  
>Sell my soul by dropping names<br>I don't like those, my God, what's that  
>Oh it's full of nasty habits when the bitch gets back<em>

"Thank you for that song, Melody." Finn declared. He had to admit that he was a bit uncomfortable with his daughter singing like that, but he didn't want to tell her that she couldn't.

Just as they were letting out, Avril decided to go up to Vanessa.

"So I know that you gave me your number, but would it be okay if I asked you out tonight?" She questioned. "How about around 6:30 or 7:00?"

"Yeah that would be fine." Vanessa replied. "Do you have a car?"

"I'm only 15." Avril answered.

"Okay, so then I'll pick you up at your place." Vanessa declared. "Do you wanna put your address in my phone or something? Anywhere in particular you want to go?"

"I haven't really thought about that." Avril admitted.

"Well I have to go. I don't want to keep my class waiting." Vanessa explained.

"Will they wait for you?" Avril asked.

"They kind of have to seeing as I'm the teacher." Vanessa replied before she left.

"I'm so excited!" Katarina exclaimed. "You are going to be one hot bitch tonight."

The two of them went back to Avril's house to see that her mom was home from work. Her mom didn't have the most normal look. She basically had to earn the right to wear her eye makeup by proving her worth as a doctor.

"Hey you two." Charlie greeted the two of them. "How was school today?"

"It's fine. I'm not going to be here for dinner because I have a date tonight." Avril explained.

"Oh, who's the lucky girl?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Her name is Vanessa Chang." Avril answered.

"Mike and Tina's daughter, I didn't know you two knew each other." Charlie remarked.

"She's in the Glee club with us." Kat declared.

"Well I'm glad that you met someone." Charlie replied. "Just don't stay out too late."

The two teens then went up to Avril's room to try to find something for her to wear. She went straight into her closet.

"So I have no idea what to wear on a date." Avril admitted.

"You just wear the same thing that you would wear on any date." Kat suggested. She reached into the closet and pulled out a white skirt and black tank top.

"Do you think that will work?" Avril asked.

"Sure it will. I think that you look hot in it and I don't even like girls." Kat replied. "You just need to be open and let love in and you'll have a chance to have something great."

Kat then began to sing to her.

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
>When the heat of rolling wind can be turned away<br>An enchanted moment and it sees me through  
>It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you<em>

_And can you feel the love tonight it is where we are  
>It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far<br>And can you feel the love tonight how it's laid to rest  
>It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best<em>

_There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
>That the twisting kaleidoscope moves all in turn<br>There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
>When the heart of the star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours<em>

_And can you feel the love tonight it is where we are  
>It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far<br>And can you feel the love tonight how it's laid to rest  
>It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best<br>It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best_

"You probably shouldn't sing to me like that because you'll make Vanessa jealous." Avril teased.

The two ended up going out together and having a good time. While they were on their date, Kat decided to meet up with Kelly.

"So do you have any brothers or sisters?" He asked her.

"Nope, it's just me and my moms." Kat explained. "What about you?"

"Well there's me, my brothers and sisters, my dad and my moms." Kelly answered.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"My dad kind of has three wives." Kelly explained.

"That is something that I never ever heard before." She commented. "I don't exactly know how I'm supposed to respond to that."

At the end of the week, Kelly was performing a song in front of the group. It was one of his favorite, and probably a lot of people's favorite, Elton songs.

_She packed my bags tonight preflight, zero hour nine AM  
>And I'm gonna be high as a kite by then<br>I miss the Earth so much, I miss my wife, it's lonely out in space  
>On such a timeless flight<em>

_And I think it's gonna be a long, long time till touchdown brings round again to find  
>I'm not the man they think I am at home, oh no I'm a Rocket man<br>Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone  
>And I think it's gonna be a long, long time till touchdown brings round again to find<br>I'm not the man they think I am at home, oh no I'm a Rocket man  
>Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone<em>

_And I think it's gonna be a long, long time till touchdown brings round again to find  
>I'm not the man they think I am at home, oh no I'm a Rocket man<br>Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone  
>And I think it's gonna be a long, long time till touchdown brings round again to find<br>I'm not the man they think I am at home, oh no I'm a Rocket man  
>Rocket man burning out his fuse up here alone<em>

"So I have an announcement." Finn declared as he took out 11 forms and handed them to everyone but Melody and Harper "I have for you a permission slip. You'll need to take it home and have your parents sign them."

So Jaxie and Jordan are officially fighting over Melody. Which one will she choose? Also Avril is with Vanessa and Kelly's dad is a polygamist. The songs are "I Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues" from Too Low for Zero, "Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting" (Nickelback/Kid Rock version) from the Charlie's Angels Full Throttle (Original version from Goodbye, Yellowbrick Road) Soundtrack, "The Bitch is Back" from Caribou, "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" from The Lion King Soundtrack, and "Rocket Man" from Honky Chateau. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 6

"Duets." Finn remarked. "A duet involves two people joining together in harmony, but a duet doesn't have to be a love song. This week I will be assigning you partners and you'll sing with one another. The groups will be: Avril and Vanessa, Daniel and Silas, Harper and Elijah, Donovan and Samantha, Kelly and Katarina, and Ronnie and Jaxie."

"Dad, I think you forgot me." Melody told him after the bell.

"I was hoping that you could convince Jordan to sing with you." Finn explained.

"But Jordan and I are kind of fighting at the moment." Melody argued. "I don't think we could do a good duet."

"You need to channel that anger into a song." Her father suggested.

After school, Melody convinced Jordan to come to the choir room. She wanted to get it over with quickly so she could go back to not speaking to him.

_Baby you come knocking on my front door  
>Same old line you used to use before<br>I said yeah, well what am I s'posed to do  
>I didn't know what I was getting into<em>

_**So you had a little trouble in town  
>Now you're keeping some demon down<br>Stop draggin' my, stopping draggin' me  
>Stop draggin' my heart around<strong>_

_It's hard to think about what you wanted  
>It's hard to think about what you'd lost<br>This doesn't have to be the big get-even  
>This doesn't have to be anything at all<em>

_**I know you really wanna tell me goodbye  
>I know you really wanna be your own girl<strong>_

_**Baby you could never look me in the eye  
>Yeah you buckle with the weight of the words<br>Stop draggin' my, stop draggin' my  
>Stop draggin' my heart around<br>Stop draggin' my heart around  
>Stop draggin' my heart around<br>Stop draggin' my heart around**_

After school, Donovan decided that it would be a good idea to talk to Samantha about what kind of song that they were going to sing. He also wanted to see if she wanted to go on a date.

"So what song are we going to sing?" He asked.

"Well I can tell you that it's not going to be a love song." Samantha replied.

"What do you have against love songs?" He challenged.

"Nothing…as long as I don't have to sing with a guy." She stated. "In case you haven't figured it out, dicks are not really my thing."

"Oh." Donovan remarked in surprise.

"So how about we choose a song quickly because I have somewhere that I need to be?" She suggested.

"Okay, I have a song that we can work on." Donovan explained before he took out his guitar. She began to sing.

_Another shot of whiskey please bartender  
>Keeping it come till I don't remember at all<br>How bad it hurts when you're gone  
>Turn the music up a little bit louder<br>Just gotta get past the midnight hour  
>Maybe tomorrow it won't be this hard<em>

_Who am I kidding  
>I know what I'm missing<em>

_**Now I had my set on you, nothing else hurts like you do  
>Who knew that love was so cruel yeah, yeah, yeah<br>And I waited and waited so long for someone who will never come home  
>It's my fault to think you'd be true, I'm just a fool<strong>_

**I say that I don't care and walk away whatever  
>And I tell myself we were bad together<br>But that's just me trying to move on without you **

_**But who I am kidding  
>I know what I'm missing <strong>_

_**Now I had my set on you, nothing else hurts like you do  
>Who knew that love was so cruel yeah, yeah, yeah<br>And I waited and waited so long for someone who will never come home  
>It's my fault to think you'd be true, I'm just a fool<strong>_

After the song was over, Samantha made her way out. She wasn't heading out for a date as much as to an apartment. She had told her parents it was for a private tutoring session. So knocked on the door and was immediately kissed by the blonde woman.

"I've been waiting to see you." Ms. Wilde told her. "So are you ready for your special assignment?"

"Well I've got a report on how to bring a teacher to her knees." Samantha explained.

"I'm interested in seeing your presentation." The woman explained before she took the girl to her bedroom.

Meanwhile Silas was upset. He couldn't believe that he had been matched up with Daniel for the assignment. He thought that Finn would know that they hated each other.

"So it looks like we need to sing something together." Daniel stated. "I don't think Finn will let us sing with anyone else, so we're going to have to live with it. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well we should sing a song by two guys." Silas replied.

"I think we need something more specific than that." Daniel responded.

"Do you think that we can stop hating each other long enough to do this song?" Silas questioned.

"I think I can live up to that." Daniel agreed.

In the morning, the two of them began to sing together with Daniel opening and playing piano.

_Prison gates won't open up for me on these hands and knees I'm crawling  
>And oh I reach for you<br>Well I'm terrified or these four walls these iron bars can't hold my soul_

_And all I need is you _**(come please I'm calling)  
><strong>_And oh I scream for you _**(Hurry I'm falling, I'm falling )**

_Show me what it's like _**(to be the last one standing)  
><strong>_And teach me wrong from right _**(and I'll show what I can be)  
><strong>_**And Say it for me, say it to me **_**(and I'll leave this life behind me)  
><strong>_**Say it if it's worth savin' me**_

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me with these broken wings I fall  
>And all I see is you<br>These city walls aint got no love for me I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**

**And all I scream for you (**_come please I'm calling)  
><em>**And all I need from you **_(Hurry I'm falling , I'm falling)_

**Show me what it's like **_(to be the last one standing  
><em>**And teach me wrong from right (**_and I'll show what I can be)  
><em>_**Say it for me, say it to me (**__and I'll leave this life behind me)  
><em>_**Say it if it's worth savin' me**_

Jaxie had to admit that he was a bit disappointed that he would be performing a song with his sister. It didn't give me him much to go on other than terrible stuff like the Osmonds.

"You know there has to be something that we can do." Ronnie stated.

"I don't care what you pick as long as it's not something that sucks, which is pretty much everything out there." Jaxie told her.

"What is your problem?" Ronnie asked him.

"I'd rather be singing someone other than a girl that I'm related to." He replied. "No offense, but you're not Melody."

"Do you really think that as a freshman that you actually have a chance with Melody?" Ronnie challenged. "She's the top of the social ladder and you're at the bottom."

"Well her boyfriend thinks that I do." Jaxie pointed out.

"Yeah and he'll probably beat your ass if you try to go after her." Ronnie rebutted. "It's not worth it. Part of me being your sister includes being your friend and preventing you from doing stupid things and also helping you when you do those stupid things."

"I know what song we should sing." He declared.

"What song is that?" She questioned.

"'You've Got a Friend' by James Taylor and Carole King." He answered. "Sure they never recorded a version of it, but they performed it together before."

"Sure let's give it a go." She agreed. "Are you gonna play your guitar?"

"Of course." He replied.

In the afternoon, they got together, each on a stool with a guitar in his hand. He started off.

_When you're down and troubled and you need some love and care  
>And nothing oh nothing goes right<br>Just close your eyes and think of me yes and soon I will be there  
>To brighten oh even your darkest night<em>

_**You just call out my name and you know wherever I am  
>I'll come running to see you again<br>Winter, spring, summer or fall, all you have to do is call  
>And I'll be there, I'll be there you've got a friend<strong>_

**If the sky up above you should turn dark and full of clouds  
>And that old North Wind should begin to blow<br>Keep your head together and call my name out loud  
>Soon you will hear me knocking on your door<strong>

_**You just call out my name and you know wherever I am  
>I'll come running to see you again<br>Winter, spring, summer or fall, all you have to do is call my name  
>And I'll be there, yes I'll be there you've got a friend<br>You've got a friend  
>Aint it good to know, aint it good to know, aint it good to know<br>You've got a friend**_

"That was great you two." Finn commented. "I think that it did a good job of showing a great family bond. Is anyone else ready to go?"

"We are." Avril volunteered as she and Vanessa walked to the center of the room.

_Well you're not sure that you love me  
><em>**You're not sure of to let me go  
><strong>_**Baby it aint fair you know to just keep me hanging round**_

**You say you don't wanna hurt me  
><strong>_Don't wanna see my tears  
><em>_**Then why are you still standing here just watching me drown**_

_**And it's alright baby I'll fine  
>Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine<br>Just take your love and hit the road  
>There's nothing you can do or say<br>You're gonna break my heart anyway  
>So just leave the pieces when you go<strong>_

_You're not making up your mind  
><em>**It's killing me and wasting time  
><strong>_**I need so much more than that  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>_

_**And it's alright baby I'll fine  
>Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine<br>Just take your love and hit the road  
>There's nothing you can do or say<br>You're gonna break my heart anyway  
>So just leave the pieces when you go<br>**__Leave the pieces when you go  
><em>**Oh yeah leave the pieces when you go**

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Leave the pieces when you go<strong>_

Harper decided that she really wanted to create a relationship with her duet partner, which was nice since she already liked him. As a result, the two of them were going on a date.

"So what kind of song do you think that we should perform?" Elijah asked.

"Well there are plenty of good duets out there." Harper replied. "But this isn't just about what song we're going to sing. This is a date. What kind of movies do you like?"

"I tend to like goofy comedies like _The Hangover_, but not the sequels." He answered.

At the end of the night, he walked her to door and was a little unsure of what to do.

"So I don't really know what end of the night protocol is." He admitted. She stood on her toes and kissed hips. "I suppose we could do that."

In the morning, they decided to base their song off of that moment. She led off the song.

_Lying here with you so close to me, it's hard to fight these when it feels so hard to breathe  
>Caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile<br>_**I've never opened up to anyone, so hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
><strong>_**But we don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow**_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
>No I don't wanna mess this thing up, no I don't wanna push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might, be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
>So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight<strong>_

_**No I don't wanna say goodnight  
><strong>_**I know it's time to leave **_**but you'll be in my dreams  
><strong>_**Tonight, **_tonight, __**tonight**_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
>No I don't wanna mess this thing up, I don't wanna push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might, be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
><strong>_**So baby I'm alright**_let's do this right __**with just a kiss goodnight  
><strong>__With a kiss goodnight _**kiss goodnight**

The week was closed out with a performance by Kelly and Katarina with Kelly leading off.

_Do you remember stayed up just laughing  
>Smiling for hours at anything<br>Remember the nights we drove around crazy in love_

_When the lights go out  
>We'll be safe and sound<br>We'll take control of the world  
>like it's all we have to hold onto<br>And we'll be a dream_

**Do you remember the nights we made our dreaming  
>Hoping of being something big<br>We were so young and we were too crazy in love**

_**When the lights go out  
>We'll be safe and sound<br>We'll take control of the world  
>like it's all we have to hold onto<br>And we'll be a dream**_

"Okay so I'm glad that all of you have your permission slips signed." Finn replied. "Next week we will be having our lock-in."

So there's a bit of foreshadowing to the next chapter. Samantha is hooking up with Kitty and Harper and Elijah went on a date. The songs are "Stop Draggin' My Heart Around" by Stevie Nicks and Tom Petty, "Just A Fool" by Christina Aguilera and Blake Shelton, "Savin' Me" by Nickelback, "Leave the Pieces" by The Wreckers, "Just A Kiss" by Lady Antebellum and "We'll Be A Dream" by We The Kings and Demi Lovato. Please don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 7

It was Friday afternoon and Finn had gathered everyone in the choir room to go over the ground rules for the night's event.

"Okay, so I think it would be best for us to start with the rules." Finn declared. "For starters, there will be no exposed bellies from guys or girls. Yes Kelly?"

"What if we sleep in our boxers?" Kelly asked.

"Then you'll need to wear a shirt with them." Finn explained. "Now for the second rule: this is not just a lock-in. You'll need to find time to sing during the night. The songs can be about whatever you want. As for the last rule, I feel like I probably don't need to say this, but you need to abide by all school rules. That means no drugs, no alcohol, and no sex. I want this night to be fun for everyone."

None of the members were quite sure what spending the night in the school would be like. In fact a few of them happened to think that the night would be lame.

That night, every came dressed in their regular clothes. From there, they began to change in various rooms. Melody and Harper were changing together. The older sister wore a pink babydoll with a black trim with matching panties and the younger wore a pale yellow nightgown with white bunny slippers.

"Don't you think that's a little much?" Harper asked her.

"I get to decide how I want to dress." Melody pointed out. "Just because Jordan bought it for me doesn't make it automatically something sexual in nature."

"Have you had sex in it?" Harper questioned.

"No." Melody replied. Her sister glanced at her. "I took it off first. Don't look at me like that. I do want to have fun tonight, if that's possible."

She then started singing.

_I hear your heartbeat to the beat of the drum  
>Oh what a shame that you came here with someone<br>So while you're here in my arms  
>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young<br>We're gonna die young, we're gonna die young  
>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young<em>

_Young hearts out our minds, running till we outta time  
>Wild childs looking good living hard just like we should<br>Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up  
>That magic we got nobody can touch<em>

_Looking for some trouble tonight, take my hand I'll show the wild side  
>Like it's the last night of our lives, we'll keep dancing until we die<em>

_I hear your heartbeat to the beat of the drum  
>Oh what a shame that you came here with someone<br>So while you're here in my arms  
>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young<br>We're gonna die young, we're gonna die young  
>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young<em>

_I hear your heartbeat to the beat of the drum  
>Oh what a shame that you came here with someone<br>So while you're here in my arms  
>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young<br>We're gonna die young, we're gonna die young  
>Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young<em>

She then went out into the hallway where she saw Jaxie, dressed in a white t-shirt and green plaid pajama pants. It wasn't what she expected from him.

"Hey Melody." He greeted her. He couldn't help but stare at how sexy she looked.

"You need it would probably be a good idea for you to stay away from me." She told him.

"Is that how you feel or how Jordan feels?" He asked.

"It's how I feel because I don't want you to get hurt." She stated. "Now come on. We need to go to the choir room to meet."

The two of them met up with everyone in the choir room where everyone was in various types of sleepwear, including Finn, who was wearing black flannel pajamas.

"So I probably should have been a bit less lenient with what was allowed." He commented. "But since I didn't specific it, I'm not going to make anyone change. Now have some fun, but don't make a mess. There won't be a curfew, but you must stay inside of the school.

Avril decided to go somewhere with Vanessa. She was wearing a black tank top and boyshorts while Vanessa wore a red tank and white shorts.

"So what do you want to do?" Avril asked.

"I wanna sing something." Vanessa replied.

"What are you gonna sing?" The blonde responded.

Vanessa just smiled as she started.

_Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck, some nights I call it a draw  
>Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle, some nights I wish they'd just fall off<br>But I still wake up, I still see your ghost, oh Lord I'm still not sure what I stand for oh  
>What do I stand for, what do I stand for<em>

_Most nights I don't know anymore_

_This is it boys, this is war what are we waiting for  
>Why don't we break the rules already<em>  
><em>I was never one to believe the hype, save that for the black and white<br>Drive twice as hard and a map his life here they come again to jack my style_

_That's alright, that's alright I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
><em>_Stops my bones from wondering who I who I who I am  
>Oh who am I<em>_who am I_

_Well some nights I wish this all would end, cause I could some friends for a change  
>And some nights I'm scared that you'll forget me again, some nights I always win (<em>_I always win__)  
>But I still wake up, I still see your ghost, oh Lord I'm still not sure what I stand for oh<br>What do I stand for, what do I stand for_

_Most nights I don't know anymore._

This is it, I sold my soul for this  
>Washed my hands and died for this, missed my mom and dad for this<br>No, when I see stars, that's all they are  
>When I hear songs, they sound like a swan so come on<p>

_Well that is guys that is all  
>Five minutes in and I'm already here<br>Ten years of this and I'm not sure if anybody understands  
><em>_This one is not for the folks at home  
>Sorry to leave Mom I had to go<br>Who the hell wants to die alone all dried up in desert sun_

_The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had almost you and me  
>I called you up and we both agreed<br>It's for the best you didn't listen  
>It's for the we get our distance oh<br>It's for the best you didn't listen  
>It's for the we get our distance oh<em>

"So now what do you wanna do?" Avril asked with a laugh.

"Do you wanna make out?" Vanessa questioned.

"Okay." Avril replied before the two started snogging.

Around 10:00, everyone got together to work on a performance. Harper was singing the lead.

_I'm at war with the world and they try to pull me into the dark  
>I struggle to find my faith as I'm slipping from your arms<em>

_It's getting harder to stay awake and my strength is fading fast  
>You breathe into me at least<em>

_I'm awake, I'm alive, now I know what I believe inside  
>Now it's my time. I'll do what I want cause this is my time<br>Here, right here, right now, I'll stand my ground and never back down  
>I know what I believe inside, I'm awake and I'm alive<em>

_Waking up, waking up  
>Waking up, waking up<br>Waking up, waking up  
>Waking up, waking up<em>

_In the dark, I can feel you in my sleep  
>In your arms, I feel you breathe into me<br>Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
>Forever I will live for you<em>

_I'm awake, I'm alive, now I know what I believe inside  
>Now it's my time, I'll do what I want cause this is my time<br>Here, right here, right now, I'll stand my ground and never back down  
>I know what I believe inside, I'm awake and I'm alive<em>

_Waking up, waking up  
>Waking up, waking up<br>Waking up, waking up  
>Waking up, waking up<em>

"So, we should have a contest to see who can stay up the longest." Jaxie suggested.

"What does the winner get?" Samantha asked.

"How about the winner gets to sing a solo for Sectionals?" Finn suggested.

"Well count me out then because I need my beauty sleep." Katarina replied.

Around midnight, people had started to fall asleep. Harper and Elijah were currently in Finn's classroom.

"So are you gonna try to stay up the latest?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I've never really been one to stay up late." She remarked. "A slow song would probably sound like a lullaby right now."

_I was scared of dentists and the dark,  
>I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations,<br>Oh all my friends are turning green,  
>You're the magicians assistant in their dreams.<em>

Oh, and they come unstuck

Lady, running down to the riptide, taken away to the dark side,  
>I wanna be your left hand man.<br>I love you when you're singing that song and, I got a lump in my throat 'cause  
>You're gonna sing the words wrong<p>

_I just wanna, I just wanna know, If you're gonna, if you're gonna stay  
>I just gotta, I just gotta know,<br>I can't have it, I can't have it any other way, I swear she's destined for the screen,  
>Closest thing to Michelle Pfeiffer that you've ever seen, oh <em>

_Lady, running down to the riptide, taken away to the dark side,  
>I wanna be your left hand man.<br>I love you when you're singing that song and, I got a lump in my throat 'cause  
>You're gonna sing the words wrong<br>Lady, running down to the riptide, taken away to the dark side,  
>I wanna be your left hand man.<br>I love you when you're singing that song and, I got a lump in my throat 'cause  
>You're gonna sing the words wrong <em>

Just as she had said, Harper was out like a light by the end of the song. She was sleeping on Finn's desk. Elijah realized that it probably wasn't the best place for her, so he picked her up and carried her to the gym.

By 6:00, Melody walked through the halls to see if anyone was still asleep. She really wanted to earn a performance at Sectionals rather people thinking she just got it because her dad was the director and she was a senior.

"Feeling tired?" Jaxie asked as she noticed him standing by the doors.

"Nope." She lied.

"I'm not really sure if I believe you." He stated. "It looks like the sun's about to come up."

"I guess it is." She agreed.

"Have you ever seen it rise before?" He asked her.

"Once at Girl Scout camp." She answered. "It's pretty beautiful."

He grabbed his guitar out of his case and began to play.

_Here comes the sun, do-do-do-do  
>Here comes the sun and I say it's all right<em>

_Little darling it's been a long cold lonely winter  
>Little darling it feels like years since it's been here<br>Here comes the sun, do-do-do-do  
>Here comes the sun and I say it's all right<em>

_Little darling the smiles returning to the faces  
>Little darling it seems like years since it's been here<br>Here comes the sun, do-do-do-do  
>Here comes the sun and I say it's all right<em>

_Sun, sun, sun here it comes  
>Sun, sun, sun here it comes<br>Sun, sun, sun here it comes  
>Sun, sun, sun here it comes<br>Sun, sun, sun here it comes_

_Little darling I feel that ice is slowly melting  
>Little darling it seems like years since it's been clear<br>Here comes the sun, do-do-do-do  
>Here comes the sun and I say it's all right<em>

_Here comes the sun, do-do-do-do  
>Here comes the sun it's all right<br>It's all right_

As he finished the two both slumped over, leaning against each other as they fell asleep.

So it looks like Jaxie and Melody will be singing a duet at Sectionals. That'll cause drama. The songs are "Die Young" by Kesha, "Some Nights" by fun., "Awake and Alive" by Skillet, "Riptide" by Vance Joy, and "Here Comes the Sun" by The Beatles. Please don't forget to review.


	9. Chapter 8

Finn waited for people to walk into the room. He was surprised with how well the lock-in went. He had been suspecting someone to break the rules, but no one did. He had an idea for a theme that was a bit different. He wrote it down as people entered.

"The theme for this week is vampires." He stated.

"What exactly does that mean?" Ronnie asked him.

"It means songs that are associated with vampires, be it because they were in one of the _Twilight _movies, some other work, or they just sound like they'd be about vampires." Finn explained. "Does anyone have a song that they think fits?"

"How about this one?" Samantha asked as she took the floor.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
>With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love<br>I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
>Singing here's to never growing up<em>

Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend  
>For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change<br>Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock  
>We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change<p>

Say, won't you stay forever  
>Stay, if you stay forever<br>Hey, we can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
>With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love<br>I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
>Singing here's to never growing up<br>We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass  
>I'm like yeah whatever, we're still livin' like that<br>When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
>Singing here's to never growing up<p>

_Oh whoa, oh whoa here's to never growing up  
>Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up<em>

_Say, won't you stay forever  
>Stay, if you stay forever<br>Hey, we can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
>With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love<br>I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
>Singing here's to never growing up<br>We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass  
>I'm like yeah whatever, we're still livin' like that<br>When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
>Singing here's to never growing up<em>

_Oh whoa, oh whoa here's to never growing up  
>Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up<em>

After school, Donovan went to the music store to see if he could find any songs that had to do with vampires. He looked at the girl behind the desk and she was one of the most beautiful girls that he had ever seen. She short was very short, couldn't be any taller than 5'1 with long black hair. She was wearing a black vest over a white blouse with a black and white plaid tie and black pants. He couldn't help but stare at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked. It got him to snap back to reality.

"I was looking for some songs about vampires." He declared.

"Why do you need songs about vampires?" She responded.

"It's for a school assignment." He declared. "Well, Glee Club."

"Hmm, what's your name?" She asked as she came out from behind the counter.

"It's Donovan. Donovan Puckerman." He declared.

"I'm Jessie St. James." She remarked.

"Wow, my mom dated a guy named Jesse St. James." Donovan commented.

"What's your mom's name?" She inquired.

"Her name's Rachel, maiden name Berry." He told her.

"Okay then our parents dated." She replied. He was a bit surprised by the revelation. It was a little weird because she could have been his sister. "Now let's find that song."

She began to type into her computer and decided on one.

"Here's a good one." She declared. "Part of my job is plugging the songs for people who might not have heard them."

She walked over to the piano and began to play.

_The day we met, frozen I held my breath  
>Right from the start I knew I found the home for my<br>Heart beats fast, colors and promises  
>How to be brave how can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>But watching you stand alone  
>All of my suddenly goes away somehow <em>

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved for a thousand years<br>I'll love you for a thousand more_

**Time stands still, beauty in all she is  
>I will be brave, I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath, every hour has come to this <strong>

_**One step closer **_

_**I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved for a thousand years<br>I'll love you for a thousand more  
>And all along I have believed I would find you<br>Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more <strong>_

"You didn't need to sing with me." She stated.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He blurted out. "I mean…well do you?"

"If that's your way of asking me on a date, then yes, I will go out with you." She responded. She took his phone and touched it against his. "Here's my number, so call me maybe."

The next morning, Samantha was having a _private_ session with Ms. Wilde in her room. The two were making out.

"Oh, Katherine, I love it when you touch me there." The student moaned.

"I wish that I could just bend you over and fuck you on your desk." The teacher replied. "But the bell is going to ring soon. We're going to have to continue this another time."

"I'll see you later." Samantha stated. She had never expected to fall for an older woman, but she really liked that the experience that she had and the access that she had to things that she couldn't buy. It led to a lot of moments in the bedroom.

She walked out of the room and noticed that she was face-to-face with Ronnie.

"Why is your hair so messy?" She asked. "Why would your hair be messy coming out of Ms. Wilde's room?"

"Um…no reason." Samantha replied.

"Oh my god, you're having sex with our teacher." Ronnie declared.

"Don't say it so loud." Samantha ordered as she covered the girl's mouth.

"I can't believe this. You need to stop this immediately." Ronnie remarked.

"I don't want to." The older girl argued.

"Don't you know what kind of trouble both of you could get in?" Ronnie asked. "Not to mention there are people your age that you could date."

"I'm gonna pass." Samantha replied before walking away.

That afternoon, Ronnie knew that there was a song that Samantha needed to hear. She began to sing it while playing piano.

_I'm dying to catch my breath  
>Oh why don't I ever learn<br>I've lost all my trust that I'm sure we try to  
>Turn it around<em>

Can you still see the heart of me  
>All my agony fades away<br>When you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down for all I need  
>Make my heart a better place give me something I can believe<br>Don't tear me down You've opened the door now  
>Don't let it close<p>

_I've tried many times but nothing was real make it fade away  
>Don't break me down<br>I want to believe that this is for real save me from my fear  
>Don't tear me down<em>

Don't tear me down for all I need  
>Make my heart a better place<p>

Don't tear me down for all I need  
>Make my heart a better place give me something I can believe<br>Don't tear it down what's left of me  
>Make my heart a better place<p>

She then walked out of the room, hoping that Samantha understood what she was getting at.

Later in the day Daniel was looking to talk to Silas. He wasn't sure if they were friends or not or if they could even be more. He found him in the gym.

"So how's it going?" He asked.

"I was just getting ready for basketball tryouts." Silas stated as he dribbled.

"Do you think that you'll make the team?" Daniel inquired.

"I don't know, but I'm going to try." Silas stated. "Was there anything in particular that you needed because I kind of need to focus on this right now."

"I just wanted to know if we were friends or not." Daniel declared.

"Sure, you can say that we're friends, but I really need to practice." Silas remarked.

Daniel walked away. He thought about actually seeing if Silas wanted to go out on a date, but he wasn't sure if he would say yes. As he left the gym, he began to sing.

_Down to you,  
>You're pushing and pulling me down to you<br>But I don't know what I,_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
>From saying something that I should have never thought<br>Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
>From saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you<em>

You're pushing and pulling me down to you,  
>But I don't know what I want, No I don't know what I want<p>

You got it, you got it, some kind of magic  
>Hypnotic, hypnotic, you're leaving me breathless<br>I hate this, I hate this, you're not the one I believe in  
>With God as my witness<p>

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,  
>From saying something that I should have never thought<br>Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,  
>From saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you<p>

_Don't know what I want  
>But I know it's not you<br>Keep pushing and pulling me down,  
>But I know in my heart it's not you<em>

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,  
>From saying something that I should have never thought<br>Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,  
>From saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you<em>

He wasn't sure if sure if it was Silas or not. He didn't have a lot of choices in that department. He also knew that a breakup could ruin their friendship and he didn't know if he wanted that. Like the song said, he didn't know what he wanted. Though, he did know that for the moment, he didn't want Silas.

Elsewhere, Kelly was having some doubts of his own. He and Katarina hadn't really been out since he told her his family secret. He didn't know if she was going to tell anyone, but he couldn't help but wonder to himself if he had pushed away by telling her. Maybe she was too freaked out by it. He decided that the best thing to do would be to bring out about his feelings in Glee Club. He looked at her and began to sing.

_If you ever leave me baby, leave some morphine at the door  
>Cause it will take a whole lot of medication<br>To realize what used to have we don't have it anymore_

_There's no religion that could save me  
>No matter how long my knees are on the floor<br>So keep in mind all the sacrifices that I'm making  
>To keep you by my side, keep your from walking out the door<em>

_Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you baby  
>There'll be no clear skies, if I lose you baby<br>Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same  
>If you walk away, every day it'll be rain, rain, rain<em>

_Don't just say goodbye  
>Don't just say goodbye<br>_I'll pick up these broken pieces till I'm bleeding  
>If that'll make it right<p>

_Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you baby  
>There'll be no clear skies, if I lose you baby<br>Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same  
>If you walk away, every day it'll be rain, rain, rain<em>

Finn looked at the group as they finished. He could tell that they were ready for Sectionals.

So we finally Jessie St. James. If haven't read my profile, she's played by Jodelle Ferland. Also Ronnie seems to have a crush on Samantha. The songs are "Here's to Never Growing Up" by Avril, "A Thousand Years Part 2" by Christina Perri and Steve Kazee, "All I Need" by Within Temptation, "I Caught Myself" by Paramore, and "It Will Rain' by Bruno Mars. Please don't forget to review.


	10. Chapter 9

Finn began to write on the board.

"Sectionals." He stated. "This is the first step on the road to Nationals. So as you know, our competition for the solo at Sectionals ended in a tie, so Melody and Jaxie will be singing a duet. That duet will be 'Fall for You' by Secondhand Serenade. We will also have Avril singing 'Wasting All These Tears' by Cassadee Pope and Donovan will sing 'Thinking Out Loud' by Ed Sheeran."

Melody was dreading having to sing with Jaxie. It wasn't because she didn't like him. It was because she actually kind of did. She like him more than she should have and it scared her because she had a boyfriend.

"So it looks like we're singing together." Jaxie stated after the rehearsal. "So you want to practice?"

"I don't know if we should be alone together." She responded.

"I'm not going to make a move on you if you don't want me to." He promised. "It's just a song."

"Okay fine, I guess we can do it." She replied. "We can meet at your house after school. Do you know if either your dads is going to be home? I haven't seen them in a while."

"I'm don't know if Blaine will be, but I'm pretty sure that my dad will." He answered. Kurt was his and Ronnie's biological father because Blaine had low sperm count.

She drove him home after school and they headed to the living room to practice.

"So do you think that I should play guitar?" He asked.

"I think this song would work best if we were both standing." Melody replied. "If we want to sell the performance, we're going to have make people believe that we want each other and to do that, we'll have to look each other in the eye."

"So who do you think should start?" He questioned.

"I'll start." She volunteered before she started.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
>Could it be that we have been this way before <em>

He then joined in.

**I know you don't think that I am trying  
>I know you're wearing thin down to the core<strong>

**But hold your breath**

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<br>_**Or I won't live another day I swear it's true  
>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<br>**_**You're impossible to find**_

_So breath in so deep _**  
>Breathe me in I'm yours to keep<br>**_And hold onto your words cause talk is cheap  
><em>_**And remember tonight when you're asleep**_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<br>_**Or I won't live another day I swear it's true  
>Because a girl like you is impossible to find <strong>

_**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<br>Or I won't live another day I swear it's true  
><strong>_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_**  
><strong>__Because a guy like you is like is impossible to find __**  
>You're impossible to find<strong>_

At the end of the song, she kissed him before immediately pulling away.

"I need to go." She remarked before she headed to the door. Before he could even say anything, she was out the door and in her car.

"Well what do you know, maybe it will happen." Ronnie remarked.

"I'm not so sure about that." Jaxie responded.

"Well Melody obviously likes you." Ronnie explained. "She wouldn't have kissed you otherwise."

"Well, we'll just have to see how it goes." He stated.

That night, Donovan was on his date with Jessie.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" She asked.

"I just found out today that I am going to have a solo at Sectionals." He explained.

"That's great news." Jessie replied. "My Sectionals isn't until next week, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be singing too."

"So do you wanna come to the competition and watch?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't know if me being there would do any good." She stated. "Have you even told anyone that we're dating yet?"

"I told my brother." He replied.

"I'll have to think about it." She declared. "You know people will probably be angry if they find that we're together, your parents being one of the main sources."

"I'll tell them." He promised. "Just come to the show. I don't care if you sit in the back where no one can see you as long as you're there."

"You know you're a surprisingly good negotiator." She stated. "How about we make a deal? I'll come and see you at your Sectionals if you come and see me at mine next week."

"We have a deal." He agreed as he shook her hand.

At the end of the week was the competition. The first school that was performing was an all-girls school called Crawford Country Day. Their lead singer was a girl Kaitlin Smythe.

_Nice to meet you, where you been I can show you incredible things  
>Magic, madness, heaven sent, saw you there and I thought<br>'Oh my god, look at that face. You look like my next mistake'  
>Love's a game, wanna play?<em>

_New money, suit and tie, I can read you like a magazine  
>Aint it funny, rumors fly and I know you heard about me<br>So hey, let's be friends, I'm dying to see how this one ends  
>Grab your passport and my hand I can make the bad guys good for a weekend<em>

_So it's gonna be forever or it's gonna go down in flames  
>You can tell me when it's over if the high was worth the pain<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers that'll tell you I'm insane  
>But you know I love the players and you love the game<br>Cause we're young and we're reckless, we'll take this way too far  
>It'll leave you breathless or with a nasty scar<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers that'll tell you I'm insane  
>But I've got a blank space baby, and I'll write your name<em>

_Cherry lips, crystal skies, I could show you incredible things  
>Stolen kisses, pretty lies, you're the king baby, I'm your queen<br>I'll find out what you want, be that girl for a month  
>Then the worse is yet to come<em>

_Screaming crying perfect storms, I can make all the tables turn  
>Rose garden filled with thorns, keep me second guessing like<br>'Oh my god, who is she' I get drunk on jealousy  
>But you'll come back each time you leave cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream<em>

_So it's gonna be forever or it's gonna go down in flames  
>You can tell me when it's over if the high was worth the pain<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers that'll tell you I'm insane  
>But you know I love the players and you love the game<br>Cause we're young and we're reckless, we'll take this way too far  
>It'll leave you breathless or with a nasty scar<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers that'll tell you I'm insane  
>But I've got a blank space baby, and I'll write your name<em>

After the group was done, Avril took her place on the stage.

_I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle  
>Laying down on the bathroom floor<br>My loneliness was rattling the windows  
>You said you don't want me anymore<em>

_And you left me_

_Standin' in a corner crying, feelin' like fool for tryin'  
>I don't even remembering why I'm wasting all these tears on you<br>I wish I could erase all memory cause you didn't give a damn about me  
>Oh finally I'm through wasting all these tears on you<em>

_You aint worth another sleepless night  
>And I'll do everything I gotta do to get you off my mind<br>Cause what you wanted I couldn't get  
>What you did boy I'll never forget<em>

_And you left me_

_Standin' in a corner crying, feelin' like fool for tryin'  
>I don't even remembering why I'm wasting all these tears on you<br>I wish I could erase all memory cause you didn't give a damn about me  
>Oh finally I'm through wasting all these tears on you<br>Oh These tears on you _

_I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle  
>Laying down on the bathroom floor<em>

After she was finished, Melody and Jaxie took the stage. She agreed to do the song because that was what she had promised. Jordan was in the audience and watched with jealousy. He would have to do something about it.

Donovan then walked onto the stage. He couldn't see Jessie, but he had met with her before the competition.

_When your lips don't look like they used to before  
>And I can't sweep your off of your feet<br>Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love  
>And will your eyes still smile from your cheek<br>Darling I will be loving you till we're 70  
>And baby my hard could still fall as hard at 23<em>

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
>Maybe just the touch of a hand,<br>Me I fall in love with you every single day  
>I just wanna tell you I am <em>

_So honey now take my into your loving arms  
>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars<br>Place your head on my beating heart  
>I'm thinking out loud maybe we found love right where we are<em>

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
>And maybe it's all part of a plan<br>I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
>Hoping that you'll understand<em>

_Baby now take my into your loving arms  
>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars<br>Oh Darling place your head on my beating heart  
>I'm thinking out loud maybe we found love right where we are<br>Baby we found love right where we are  
>We found love right where we are<em>

The crowd came to their feet as the song ended. Donovan noticed Jessie standing the back.

After some deliberation, the judges came to the stage.

"And the winner of this year's Sectionals is…" The judge declared as she took out her envelope. "…The McKinley Morganfields."

They had gotten their name from the birth name of famous blues musician Muddy Waters.

After the competition, everyone gathered in the choir room to celebrate. To their surprise, Jordan walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Melody asked.

"This is kind of for Glee Club members only." Finn added.

"Well that's what I want to be." Jordan replied. "I've got a song prepared that I can audition with right now. I'd like to dedicate this song to my lovely girlfriend, Melody, who sounded great today."

_I've been down now I'm blessed  
>I felt a revelation coming around<br>I guess it's right, it's so amazing  
>Every time I see you I'm alive<em>

_You're all I've got you lift me up  
>The sun and the moonlight, all my dreams are in your eyes<em>

_I wanna be inside your heaven take me to the place you cry from  
>Where the storm blows your way I wanna be earth that holds you<br>Every bit of air you're breathing in a soothing wind  
>I wanna be inside your heaven<em>

_When minutes turn to days and years  
>When mountains fall, I'll still be here<br>Holdin you until the day I die_

_And I wanna be inside your heaven take me to the place you cry from  
>Where the storm blows your way<em>

_I wanna be inside your heaven take me to the place you cry from  
>Where the storm blows your way I wanna be earth that holds you<br>Every bit of air you're breathing' in A soothing' wind  
>I wanna be inside your heaven<br>Oh yes I do  
>I wanna be inside your heaven<em>

"So what do you think?" Jordan asked.

"Welcome to the Glee Club." Finn said with a smile.

So Melody kissed Jaxie and Jordan is joining the Glee club. That ought to stir up the drama. The songs are "Blank Space" by Taylor Swift and "Inside Your Heaven" by Bo Bice. Please don't forget to review.


	11. Chapter 10

Finn knew what he wanted to do for Glee Club. On Sunday night, he went to look through some of the old boxes. He knew it was there. He hoped it still fit.

"What are you doing, Dad?" Harper asked. She was with Quinn.

"I found it." Finn replied as he put out a superhero outfit. "I need to try it on."

He came out wearing a blue spandex suit with a yellow cape.

"It still fits." He declared. Harper was still confused. "I know what we're doing this week. I'm gonna need you and your sister to find superhero outfits."

She was confused and still didn't really have an idea what was going on Monday morning.

"Good morning, citizens of McKinley." Finn replied as he came in dressed in his costume. "I am the Almighty Treble Clef. This week, I will be helping you find your own superhero identities."

"Why?" Samantha asked.

"Because that's the theme for the week." Finn explained. "You will be singing songs about heroes and you need to perform them in costume. Try your best to be appropriate."

Later in the day, Samantha was making out with Miss Wilde in the bathroom while no one was around.

"Do you think I would look good as a superhero?" She asked.

"Why are you asking me?" The teacher questioned.

"Because your opinion matters to me." Samantha replied. "I want us to be able to go places and do stuff together and we're doing a superhero themed week in Glee."

"We had one of those when I was in Glee Club." Ms. Wilde declared. "I dressed as a Catwoman ripoff. You know we can't go out in public though. You're 16 and I'm your teacher."

"Well, what kind of superhero do you think I should be?" Samantha asked. She was kind of hurt because she felt her love wasn't reciprocated.

"I'd like to see that doesn't involve pants." Ms. Wilde admitted. "Maybe you can show it to me afterwards."

In Glee, Samantha appeared in a black leotard with thigh-highs and a leather jacket.

"Now before you sing, what's your name?" Finn asked.

"I am Blackbird." She answered before she began.

_Stare and wonder who's here to bring you down  
>Find your martyr I'm sure you've made the crown<br>So light a fire under my bones  
>So when I die for you at least I'll die alone <em>

_Meant nothing for me to end up like this  
>There's comparing me this time<em>

_All my heroes have now become ghosts  
>Sold their sorrow to the ones who paid the most<br>All my heroes are dead and gone  
>But down inside of me they still live on <em>

_Dark devotion in a vacant paradise  
>Shows no emotion to unwilling sacrifice<br>You can put a man on trial but can't make the guilty pay  
>You can cage an animal but you can't take away the rage<em>

_Meant nothing for me to end up like this  
>There's comparing me this time<em>

_All my heroes have now become ghosts  
>Sold their sorrow to the ones who paid the most<br>All my heroes are dead and gone  
>But down inside of me they still live on <em>

_They're all dead and gone_

After school, Elijah went over to Harper.

"So this is a bit of a weird question, but can you help me shave my legs?" He asked.

"What?" She responded.

"It's for my costume. I think the tights would work better if my legs weren't so hairy." He explained. "I'm glad that I finally get to be a superhero. All of the time I spent reading comics is paying off."

"Do you think you can help me pick out a costume?" She asked him.

"Sure, but I'm going to still need your help." He replied.

The following day, Elijah entered, looking like he was dressed as Thor except without the helmet.

"I am Zeus." He declared.

_A million miles away  
>Your signal in the distance to whom it may concern<br>I think I lost my way  
>Getting good at starting over every time that I return<em>

_I'm learning to walk again  
>I believe I've waited long enough where do I begin<br>I'm learning to talk again  
>Can't you see I've waited long enough where do I begin<em>

_Now for the very first time don't you pay no mind see me free again  
>To keep alive a moment at a time distill inside a whisper to a riot<br>The sacrifice but knowing to survive, the thirst decline another state of mind  
>I'm on my knees, I'm praying for a sign, forever, whatever, I never wanna die<br>I never wanna die, I never wanna die, I'm on my knees I never wanna die  
>I'm dancing on my grave, I'm running through the fire forever, whatever, I never wanna die<br>I never wanna leave, I'll never say goodbye, forever whatever, forever, whatever_

_Learning to walk again  
>I believe I've waited long enough where do I begin<br>I'm learning to talk again  
>Can't you see I've waited long enough where do I begin I'm learning to walk again<br>I believe I've waited long enough  
>I'm learning to talk again<br>Can't you see I've waited long enough _

"That was great, Elijah." Finn told him. "You really know how to rock out."

Later in the day, Ronnie was getting changed when she came across Samantha also in her outfit. She couldn't help but stare.

"So are you still seeing that teacher?" Ronnie asked.

"I love her." Samantha replied.

"No you don't." Ronnie argued. "You can't love someone like that. You can't love somebody that you can't be with."

"Why do you even care?" Samantha challenged. Ronnie pressed her lips against the shorter girl's.

"That's why." She replied. "Now if you excuse me, I have a song to sing."

Ronnie walked into the choir room in a red long-sleeved top with an S on it and a blue skirt, cape and red boots.

"You can call me SuperBabe." She declared as Samantha came in. Ronnie decided to grab her before she could sit down and use her as a dance partner.

_We go hideaway in daylight  
>We go undercover when under sun<br>Got a secret side in plain sight  
>Where the streets are empty that's where we run<em>

_Everyday people do everyday things but I can't be one of them  
>I know you hear me now we are a different kind we can do anything<em>

_We could be heroes, we could be heroes  
>Me and you we could be heroes<br>We could be heroes  
>Me and you we could be<em>

_Anybody's got the power  
>They don't see it cause they don't understand<br>Spin around and run for hours  
>You and me we got the world in our hands<em>

_We could be heroes, we could be heroes  
>Me and you we could be heroes<br>We could be heroes  
>Me and you we could be<br>We could be heroes  
>Me and you we could be<em>

Samantha had to admit that she had fun dancing with her and it was the kind of thing that she wanted in a relationship. She wasn't sure of what she wanted anymore. She really thought that she was in love. She was confused.

Avril and Vanessa were later on a date as they discussed what kind of costumes they wanted to wear.

"So if you could really be a superhero, what would you be?" Avril asked.

"I would probably be the kind that fights monsters." Vanessa answered before she took a bite of her hamburger.

"You know they say that those who fight monsters are monsters themselves." Avril remarked.

"Well maybe I would be a monster." Vanessa suggested. "A monster that fights monster would be pretty badass, don't you think?"

"I suppose it would." Avril agreed. "So do you know what kind of costume you wanna wear? Are they any Asian superheroes?"

"Yes, there are plenty." Vanessa declared. "But I don't have to be like any of them. It's dress like a superhero week, not dress like a ripoff of a known superhero week. So do you know how you want to dress?"

"Well I'd want it to look like it fit in well with yours." Avril stated.

"You know you would definitely be my sidekick." Vanessa teased.

"Well maybe I would like being your sidekick." Avril countered. "After all, it means that I get to be by your side pretty much all of the time. You'd also have to share your fries with me."

"No these are my fries." Vanessa stated. Avril reached over the table and grabbed some. "Give those back."

"If you want them, you'll have to get them out of my mouth." The blonde remarked before she began to chew on them.

The following day, Vanessa was dressed in a sleeveless purple leotard with matching knee-high boots, mask and cape and Avril was wearing a red long-sleeved leotard with black fingerless gloves attached to the cuffs and a black X on the front with black boots and a black mask and a red cape.

"We are Purple Streak and Red Vixen." Vanessa declared before she began to sing.

_See the devil on the doorstep now my oh my  
>Telling everybody on just how to live their lives<br>Sliding down the information highway, we're buying in just like a bunch of fools  
>Time is ticking and we can't go back my oh my <em>

**What about the world today, what about the place that we call home  
>We've never been so many and we've never been so alone <strong>

_**You keep watching from your picket fence, you keep talking but it makes no sense  
>You say we're not responsible but we are, we are<br>You wash your cleans, become unclean you fail to recognize the enemies within  
>You say we're not responsible but we are we are we are<strong>_

_It's all about power by taking control, breaking the will and raping the soul  
><em>**They suck us dry until there's nothing left my oh my, my oh my **

_**What about the world today, what about the place that we call home  
>We've never been so many and we've never been so alone so alone<strong>_

_**You keep watching from your picket fence, you keep talking but it makes no sense  
>You say we're not responsible but we are, we are<br>You wash your cleans, become unclean you fail to recognize the enemies within  
>You say we're not responsible but we are we are we are<strong>_

_It's all about power by taking control, breaking the will and raping the soul  
><em>_**You keep watching from your picket fence  
><strong>__They suck us dry until there's nothing left my oh my, my oh my_

_**But we are we are we are we are  
>But we are we are we are we are we are we are <strong>_

At the end of the week, Kelly and Katarina were singing a song together.

_Oh the life she has seen, oh the meaner side of me  
>They took away the prophet's dream for a prophet on the street<br>Cause she's stronger than you know  
>A heart of steel starts to grow<em>

**All his life he's been told he'll be nothing when he's old  
>All the kicks and all the blows, he won't ever let it show<br>Cause he's stronger than you know  
>A heart of steel starts to grow<strong>

_**When you've been fighting for it all your life  
>You've been struggling to make things right<br>That's how a superhero learns to fly  
><strong>__Every day every hour turn that pain into power  
><em>_**You've been fighting for it all your life  
>You've been working every day and night<br>That's how a superhero learns to fly  
><strong>_**Every day every hour turn that pain into power**

_She's got lions in your heart a fire in your soul  
><em>**He's got a beat in his belly so hard to control  
>Cause they've too much hits gone blow for blow<br>**_Now light a match stand back watch him explode_

_**She's got lions in your heart a fire in your soul  
>He's got a beat in his belly so hard to control<br>Cause they've too much hits gone blow for blow  
>Now light a match stand back watch him explode<strong>_

_**When you've been fighting for it all your life  
>You've been struggling to make things right<br>That's how a superhero learns to fly  
><strong>__Every day every hour turn that pain into power  
><em>_**You've been fighting for it all your life  
>You've been working every day and night<br>That's how a superhero learns to fly  
><strong>_**Every day every hour turn that pain into power**

_You've been fighting for it all your life  
><em>**You've been struggling to make things right  
><strong>_**That's how a superhero learns to fly**_

After rehearsal was over, Samantha went to the door of the apartment and knocked. She was wearing her costume. She had two scenarios in her head and didn't know which one she would pick. Once the door opened, she saw that Ms. Wilde was dressed as Catwoman. She kissed her lover on the lips.

So it seems that Samantha made the wrong choice and went back to Kitty. The songs in this chapter "Heroes" by Shinedown, "Walk" by Foo Fighters, "Heroes (We Could Be)" by Tove Lo, "We Are" by Ana Johnsson, and "Superheroes" by The Script. Please don't forget to review.


	12. Chapter 11

"So I've decided what the spring musical will be: Rock of Ages." Finn declared. "Auditions will be next week, but to prepare we will be singing 80s Rock this week. Do we have any volunteers?"

Samantha walked to the center of the room. The song that she was singing really spoke about what was going on in her life.

_Midnight getting uptight where are you  
>You said you'd meet now it's quarter to two<br>I know I'm hanging but I'm still wanting you_

_Hey girl, it's a fact they're talking in town  
>I turn my back and you're messing around<br>I'm not really jealous don't like looking like a clown_

_I think of you every night and day  
>You took my heart and you my pride away-ay-ay-ay-ay<em>

_I hate myself for loving  
>Can't break free from the things that you do<br>I wanna walk but I run back to you  
>That's why I hate myself for loving you <em>

_Daylight spent the night without you  
>But I'm but dreaming 'bout the loving you do<br>I'm over being angry 'bout the hell you put me through_

_Hey girl, bet you can't treat me right  
>You just don't know what you was missing last night<br>I wanna see your face and say "Forget it" just for spite _

_I think of you every night and day  
>You took my heart and you my pride away-ay-ay-ay-ay<em>

_I hate myself for loving  
>Can't break free from the things that you do<br>I wanna walk but I run back to you  
>That's why I hate myself for loving you<br>I hate myself for loving  
>Can't break free from the things that you do<br>I wanna walk but I run back to you  
>That's why I hate myself for loving you <em>

_I hate myself for loving you  
>I hate myself for loving you<br>I hate myself for loving you  
>I hate myself for loving you<br>I hate myself for loving you _

Melody walked out of the room with Jordan. They had been spending more time together since he joined Glee Club.

"So I'm glad that I'm finally getting to spend some time with you." She stated. "What made you finally decide to join?"

She had a good idea what he was going to say and was prepared by it.

"I just thought that maybe I should spend more time with my girlfriend." He replied. She knew that he was lying.

"You know you can tell if you don't like me being so close to Jaxie." Melody pointed out. "You don't have to lie to me."

"Can't it just be something that doesn't have anything to do with him?" He asked.

"It can, but you waited to join until after you saw us singing on stage together." She stated.

"Okay maybe I'm jealous and want you to stay away from that freshman." He said.

"You know I haven't even kissed him." She lied. She didn't plan on happening again, so she figured that it wasn't worth telling him about it.

"So were you going to audition for the musical?" He asked. "You know we would be great for the leads."

"Well we've been the leads in the musical for the past three years." She pointed out. "Okay, except for sophomore year when we did _Hairspray_ and I was Amber and you were Link."

"Well you wouldn't have looked good in a fat suit." He declared. They had originally auditioned for Penny and Seaweed but they didn't think he was black enough for the role, due to only being a quarter-black on his dad's side, so it was suggested he audition for Link. "Anyway, maybe we should sing something together to practice."

"Okay sure." She agreed. "Do you have a song in mind?"

"I do." He confirmed before he began.

_I hear the ticking of the clock  
>I'm lying here the room's pitch dark<br>I wonder where you are tonight  
>No answer on the telephone<em>

_And the night goes by so very slow  
>I hope that it won't end though, alone<em>

_**Till now I always got by on my own  
>I never really cared until I met you<br>And now it chills me to the bone  
>How do I get you alone how do I get you alone<strong>_

**You don't know how long I have wanted  
>To touch your lips and hold you tight<br>You don't know how long I have waited  
>And I was gonna tell you tonight<strong>

**And the secret is still my own  
>And my love for you is still unknown, alone<strong>

_**Till now I always got by on my own  
>I never really cared until I met you<br>And now it chills me to the bone  
>How do I get you alone how do I get you alone<strong>_

How do I get you alone how do I get you alone  
>Alone, alone, alone<p>

After school, Donovan went to meet Jessie at her school and greeted her with a kiss.

"So did I tell you congratulations for winning your Sectionals?" He asked.

"Yes, you did, several times." Jessie replied. "So do you wanna see the school?"

She took him inside.

"So this is our auditorium." She stated. Once they got inside, they were met by a tall blonde woman with curly blonde hair with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. She wore a tight grey sweater and ripped jeans. "And this is our choir director Miss Corcoran."

"Jessie, when I did tell you it was okay to bring people from rival Glee clubs here?" Miss Corcoran asked. He knew that he had heard that name before.

"I should be able to show my boyfriend my school, Beth." Jessie argued. He was positive at that point.

"So wait, your name's Beth Corcoran?" He asked.

"Yes." The woman replied, wondering why it was relevant.

"My name's Donovan Puckerman." He replied as he held out his hand. "I'm your brother."

"You're dating my half-brother?" Beth asked Jessie in shock. He realized he had just created some drama. "Well if he's so interested in coming here, maybe he should see what he's up against. Jessie, sing 'Brass in Pocket'."

_Got brass in pocket, got bottle I'm gonna use it  
>Intention, I feel inventive gonna make you make you make you notice<br>Got motion, restrained emotion, been driving Detroit leaning  
>No reason, just seems so pleasing gonna make you make you make you notice<em>

_Gonna use my arms, gonna use my legs  
>Gonna use my style, gonna use my sidestep<br>Gonna use my fingers  
>Gonna use my, my, my imagination<em>

_Cause I'm gonna make you see  
>There's nobody else here no one like me<br>I'm special, so special I gotta have some of your attention  
>Give it to me, give it to me <em>

_Gonna use my arms, gonna use my legs  
>Gonna use my style, gonna use my sidestep<br>Gonna use my fingers  
>Gonna use my, my, my imagination<em>

_Cause I'm gonna make you see  
>There's nobody else here no one like me<br>I'm special, so special I gotta have some of your attention  
>Give it to me, give it to me <em>

"That was impressive." He commented. He noticed Beth glaring at him. "I should probably go now. It was nice to meet you."

Before he could walk away, Jessie gave him a big kiss in front of her. He couldn't help but wonder if the two of them fought like that a lot.

The next day at school, Daniel walked down the hallway holding Silas's hand. He wasn't afraid to let anyone know that he was with his boyfriend.

"So this theme for this week is interesting." He stated.

"Yeah, but there are some great songs that we can choose from." Silas pointed out.

"Did you have a song that you wanted to sing in mind?" Daniel asked.

"Yes I did." Silas stated before took Daniel to the choir room and the instruments started to play.

_The lights are on but you're not home, your mind is not your own  
>Your heart sweats, your body shakes another kiss is what it takes<br>You can't sleep, you can eat, there's no doubt you're in deep  
>Your throat is tight, you can't breathe another kiss is all you need<em>

_Oh you look to think that you're immune to the stuff oh yeah  
>It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough<br>You know you're gonna have to face it you're addicted to love _

_You see the signs, but you can't read your heart beats at double time  
>Another kiss and you'll be mine a one track mind<br>You can't be saved oblivion is all you crave  
>If there's some left for you, you don't mind if you do <em>

_Oh you look to think that you're immune to the stuff oh yeah  
>It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough<br>You know you're gonna have to face it you're addicted to love  
>Might as well face it you're addicted to love<br>Might as well face it you're addicted to love  
>Might as well face it you're addicted to love<br>Might as well face it you're addicted to love  
>Might as well face it you're addicted to love<br>Might as well face it you're addicted to love_

"That was great Silas." Finn told him. "I also couldn't help but notice the way that you were moving hair like some of the greats of the late 80s. Well done."

After school, Melody went home to see that someone was there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Jaxie. "If Jordan finds out that you're here, he'll kill you."

"You know I'm not afraid of him." Jaxie replied. "I wanted to see you and it seems like I don't get much of a chance to see you at school anymore because you're always with him."

"You know that he's better for me than you." She pointed out. "In a few months, I'm going to be graduating and I won't be able to be with you. I'm not going to college around here. Jordan will be with or near me."

"Just because he feels like doesn't mean that he's Mr. Right." Jaxie argued. "I want you to sing another duet with me."

"You know that we shouldn't do that." Melody told him.

"Well if you love what are you afraid of?" Jaxie replied. "This song is a classic from one of the best movies of all time."

_Hey, hey, hey, hey _

**Won't you come see about me I'll be alone, dancing you know it babe  
>Tell me your troubles and doubts giving me everything inside and out<br>And love's strange so real in dark think of the tender things that we were working on  
>Slow change my pull us apart, when the light gets into your heart babe<strong>

_**Don't you forget about me don't, don't, don't, don't  
>Don't you forget about me don't, don't, don't, don't <strong>_

_As I walk on by will you call my name _  
><strong>As I walk on by will you call my name<br>**_As I walk on by will you call my name  
><em>**As I walk on by will you call my name**

_**Don't you forget about me  
>I'll be alone dancing you know it babe<br>Going to take you apart,  
>I'll put us back together at heart baby<strong>_

_**Don't you forget about me don't, don't, don't, don't  
>Don't you forget about me don't, don't, don't, don't<br>Don't you forget about me don't, don't, don't, don't  
>Don't you forget about me don't, don't, don't, don't <strong>_

They kissed once again and she let him into the house as they didn't miss a beat. They went to her room. He put his hands on her back and she pulled up his shirt. She unzipped her dress.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes, stop talking and fuck me already." She ordered.

He did as commanded and finished undressing her. She moaned throughout all of it. It felt better than it ever had with Jordan.

At the end of the week, The group was singing a number. It was one of his favorite songs.

_We built this city  
>We built this city on rock and roll<br>Built this city  
>We built this city on rock and roll<em>

_Say you don't know me or recognize my face  
>Say you don't care who goes to that kind of place<br>Knee deep in the hoopla, sinking in your fight  
>Too many runaways, eating up the night<em>

_Marconi plays the mamba, listen to the radio  
>Don't you remember we built this city<br>We built this city on rock and roll_

_We built this city  
>We built this city on rock and roll<br>Built this city  
>We built this city on rock and roll<em>

_It's just another Sunday in a tired old street  
>Police have got the chokehold, oh, then we just lost the beat<em>

_Who counts the money underneath the bar  
>Who rides the wrecking ball into our guitars<br>Don't tell us you need us cause we're the ship of fools  
>Looking for America coming through your schools<em>

_We built this city  
>We built this city on rock and roll<br>Built this city  
>We built this city on rock and roll<em>

Jordan didn't even notice anything different.

So Melody and Jaxie had sex and Beth made an appearance. She's played by Alyson Michalka. The songs are "I Hate Myself For Loving You" by Joan Jett, "Alone" by Heart, "Brass in Pocket" by The Pretenders, "Addicted to Love" by Robert Palmer, "Don't You (Forget About Me)" by Simple Minds and "We Built This City" by Starship. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
